A vampires Lust
by Diesty-chan
Summary: Okies this is my first shot at KR fic, so go easy on me please? Yes its a vampire ficcy, i read too many n now ive made me own! completed The epilogue is now up! RR cuz thats nice! Thanx!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the Beyblade characters, no the credit goes to the creator who I don't know! Just thought I'd get that out the way!  
  
Author Notes: Okies peeps I'm new to beyblade fanfic! I have never written a beyblade ficcy no I'm use to DBZ! So please be kind if it sucks! Newayz back to the ficcy! The characters are not the age as they are in the show! Rai and Kai are both 21, well Kai's a little older but doesnt look it; you'll get what I mean when you read it. Tyson, Max n Kenny are 19 and Mariah for the short time she's in it is 20! Also this will eventually be yaoi cuz they make such a cute couple! Well now that's out the way ill start writing! Sorry if it's really shit!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I'd never seen such beauty. Two different colours in his spiky hair. A slate grey at the front and electric blue at the back. He had two triangles on either cheek. He seemed of some importance by the clothes he wore. Blue baggy trousers with massive pockets, a sleeveless black top, which showed of his toned chest. It had four gold emblems on it and lined with red round the sleeves. From his elbow to his hand, he wore arm protectors (A/N: I'm not sure what they're called) which had finned shaped metal on the protectors. He wore a belt around his trousers, though I think that was just for decoration. He was magnificent. He was only young, bless him, probably twenty-one. Well if I had my wicked way with him, age won't matter much longer. I ran my tongue along my teeth, including the canine fangs, which I would use to puncture his delicate skin. But most delicious fruits need to puncture the skin to get into the goodness inside. And I bet he would be the sweetest I've ever tasted. I could almost taste him, even though I was nowhere near him. He looked my way, just a glance. His garnet red eyes met with my ocean blue eyes. He then looked away. I knew he would look again, I always got men trapped by my blue eyes, and soon that fruit will be ripe the picking.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What does that woman want over there? I know she's looking at me, I can feel her eyes on me. She's freaking me out slightly. Doesn't she know who I am? My grandfather is Lord Hiwatari. He's a very important man, but I don't think freaky lady knows that. I had enough of this. I looked over at her, but her blue eyes caught me, they were breath-taking and there was something about this woman. She was definitely beautiful. Her deep blue eyes were framed with blonde wavy hair. Her clothes were very modern for this era. She wore a pink dress that consisted of a corset and that puffy out part (A/N: I can't remember what it's called, so if anybody does please let me know and I'll change it?) The pink corset hugged her tiny frame perfectly. Just enough cleavage was showing. The corset has flared sleeves, which hugged her slender arms and hung down past her elbows. She sure was a vision of beauty. She certainly got my attention, which no has in along time. She ran her tongue along her teeth; that's when I had to look away. But knowing myself too well I would look again and end up leaving with her. The attraction was too strong. I looked at the empty glass in front of me, which had held vodka before I drank it. I asked the bartender for another vodka and he served me gladly. I downed it in one and found myself turning my head at look at the blonde beauty. My ruby red eyes were trapped by her sapphire blue eyes. She got up; my guess is she's leaving. In her eyes I could sense she wanted me to follow. So I left some coins for the drinks and then followed the pink goddess. When I got outside the air was cold and crisp. Snow lay on the sides of the roads and against the walls of buildings. But then this is Russia and this sort of weather is expected in winter. I looked around for the blonde female. I found her; she was standing by the fountain in the center of this small village. I started to walk up to her, curious yet excited. I knew my life was going to change tonight. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I stood by the fountain in this Russian village. I was facing the fountain, so my back was to the tavern. I knew the tasty fruit had followed me; he was walking up to me right now. "So you followed me then?" I said to the slate haired boy, who merely inches away from me. I could smell him and didn't he smell yummy. I couldn't wait much longer. He paused before he spoke. "Isn't that what you wanted?" he said coldly with his deep voice. I turned to face him, my blue eyes looking into his fiery red eyes. A small smile crept on my lips. I didn't say anything as I was waiting for his reaction. "What you smiling at?" He asked still looking into my eyes. That's when I looked away and walked right past him, knowing too well that he watched me. I stopped my back to him again. "I want to show you something." I looked at him from the corner of my eye and then started walking again. He was following me, perfect into my little web. I stopped in an alley way and faced the unsuspecting human man. "So what do you want to show me down here?" He asked walking right up to me. He was much taller than me and looked down at me with his fiery red eyes. (A/N: He grew a lot! Hehe!) I smirked. "I want to show you my world." "Your world?" He asked a little surprised. Surprised!?! What was he expecting from me? Sex? Probably, that's what most boys want! But this is not what I wanted from him, well not yet! I wanted his blood. "What do you mean?" He frowned down at me, snapping me from my thoughts. "Just close your eyes, Mr. Hiwatari." I instructed him. "How do you know my name?" Again with the questions and surprised look. (A/N: Can Kai look surprised, cuz ive never seen him surprised, oh well.) "When you've been around for a long time, like me, you start to know names of people." I simply told him. "You'll understand that soon." "Huh, what do you mean? You keep confusing me!" He frowned again. "Like I said close you eyes and soon everything will become a lot clearer." I purred. He hesitated at first but then succumbed to my instructions. I couldn't quite reach the tall boys neck. "A little closer please?" He then lowered himself for me, not knowing why I wanted his neck. I placed my hands firmly on his shoulders. I then revealed my fangs as I went in for the kill. But I will not kill this human; no I want this human soon to become vampire to be mine. I licked his neck, knowing too well I would arouse him. I always did like hot blood. I now began to suck on the lad's neck; I was so close to tasting it. He mumbled something, he liked this. Well what's next to come is like ecstasy. I slowly began to nibble, I did this a while longer then my fangs took control. My fangs punctured his skin, releasing the red liquid into my mouth. I was right his blood did taste so sweet. He groaned and tensed up at first but now he was relaxed, he was enjoying it now. And how do I know this? Because it was ecstasy to me when I was taken almost two hundred years ago. Oophs I almost drank the boy dry, wouldn't want to do that now. I withdrew my fangs and looked at him. Blood flowed from his wound I inflicted... he fell to his knees ready to pass out. I acted quickly and stopped him from falling backwards by resting a hand on his back and pushed him close to my tummy. I extended a fingernail and cut my chest so he could drink from me. "Come on sugar, stay awake for me, the task is nearly done all I need is for you to drink from me." The blood flowed out from my wound. He managed to open his yes; his eyes flickered, but were dying fast, like him. He decided to take my offer and to reach my flowing blood, but he couldn't quite reach. So I knelt down so he could reach. He clasped his mouth around the cut, the pouring blood. He sucked as he devoured and tasted my blood. He drank for about five minutes and then collapsed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She stood by the fountain, waiting for me. She had her back to me but somehow she knew my every move. I stood behind her and then she spoke. "So you followed me then?" Not turning around. I paused before I spoke. I was so sure she wanted me to follow her. "Isn't that what you wanted?" My tone was cold, which I didn't intend. Then she turned around and faced me. Instantly my eyes locked with her blue eyes. A small smile played on her lips, but she said nothing. What was she smiling at? Is it something I said? So I asked her? "What you smiling at?" Not taking my eyes off her. She then walked away. My eyes watched her every move. She walked slowly knowing that too well that she had my full attention. She knew how much I wanted her too. But then she stopped. I looked at her curiously but she didn't turn around. "I want to show you something. She continued with her little walk. What did she want to show me? Aye, aye Kai you're in for a bit of passion with this one! And boy I knew she'd be so sweet! So what would any normal man of twenty-one. Or younger or older do? I followed the blonde beauty. I followed her not noticing we were in an alley way until we stopped. She then turned around and faced me with them captivating blue eyes. There was something about this woman, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Stupid ain't it? "So what do you want to show me then?" I walked up to her, still curious. I gazed down even more into her eyes. She was about a head shorter then me, but height doesn't matter. She smirked at me. It was a weird smirk. It was a little uncomfortable but then also sexy at the same time. "I want to show you my world." Accompanied the smirk. "Your world?" I blurted out a little surprised. What did she mean by her world? Was she a prostitute? God, I hope not. That wouldn't help my title and my grandfather would kill me, if anyone found out. I seemed to always ashame my grandfather. It's not my fault I'm a little different from other men. Well one day I'll get even with him and then we'll see if he'll be ashamed? Anyway miss blondey didn't answer and I wanted to know. "What do you mean?" "Just close your eyes, Master Hiwatari." She knew my name! I'd never seen this woman before in my whole life, yet she knew my name! How is this? I wanted to know? And I was going to get answers! "How do you know my name?" I asked, surprised mainly. "When you've been around for a long time, like me, you start to know the names of people." She explained, throwing me into more confusion. What did she mean with them words? "Huh, what do you mean? You keep confusing me." I looked very confused, I think. "Like I said close your eyes and soon everything will become a lot clearer." I purred, her eyes flashed with excitement too. I hesitated as I wasn't too sure what she meant, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. But as usual my curiosity got the better of me, like the cat that killed in saying. So I closed my eyes as she commanded. "A little closer please?" She purred. I then remembered I was much shorter than her, so I lowered myself. I felt her hands firmly on my shoulders. Then I had goosepimps when she ran her tongue on my neck. She knew the right place. I felt my ears prick up as I was more aroused. This woman knew how to arouse men. She then the started to suck on my neck, which lead to nibbling, which was arousing me even more. I'm sure she could slightly feel that. My hands wondered around up her back. One thing I loved was biting, sucking and licking on my neck, a definite turn on for me. But then she did something I was totally not expecting. She bit me with sharp fangs! I yelped as she punctured my skin and my blood flowed into her mouth! She had fangs! Sharp, long...vampire fangs! She was a vampire! And she was drinking me dry! Was I going to die in this alley way? Then all of a sudden panic and alarm left my body! What was this I was experiencing? Whatever it was bliss! It felt better than sex. Was this something the vampire was doing or was dying? Then when I thought I was going to die she pulled her fangs out. Why? What was she going to do now? I crashed onto my knees, my body felt so weak. But she stopped me from falling backwards. She caught with one hand and brought me closer to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist to try stay up. "Come on sugar, stay awake for me, the task is nearly done, all I need is for you to drink from me?" I managed to open my eyes and I saw blood flowing from a wound above her cleavage. I took the offer; I had to stay alive somehow. I tried to reach up to drink the red liquid, which would somehow save me. But she had drained me too much that I couldn't make it. So the blonde vampire went onto her knees. I dug my teeth into her wound, allowing me to drink her blonde. I grasped her tiny waist tightly as I drank more. When I felt like I had drank enough, I collapsed completely. I awoke to find myself entombed in a coffin. I was dressed all smart. I was dead but somehow I was brought back to life. Well no, I was dead. I knew that I was no longer human but vampire. And I knew I had to get out of here! I was so hungry and knew whom for. My grandfather! So I clawed myself out with my extending fingernails, which I could grow anytime I wanted. That was cool to an advantage. Once I was out the ground it took me a while to focus where I was. I was in a graveyard. It was night-time and a full moon shone in the dark sky. "About time you woke up. I've been waiting ages." A voice said in the shadows. "You know, I knew your name, but I never knew yours, missy blondey?" I said the the hidden woman, knowing too well who she was. "You never asked! And the name's Diesty." She steeped out the shadows. That's when I saw the body of a young girl sprawled out on the grass behind her. She was in a maids dress and had dark lifeless hair now. She held a wooden stake in her hand. Diesty looked at the girl. "She's Misty, a vampire slayer." She told me and then looked at me." Well she was. So Master Hitawari, what do you wanna do?" She asked. "The name's Kai." I told her, I was sick of that master Hitawari shit. "It's time I visit my grandfather, I'm a little peckish." I walked off a smirk set on my face. "That's my boy." Diesty laughed following me to my grandfather's Russian mansion. Once I finished my business there, I was leaving, I'm sick of the cold, I wanna go somewhere warm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
"Mariah please be careful tonight." I warned my pink haired girlfriend. "Rai I'll be fine." She giggled and tapped my nose. "Mariah, Rai's right .Diesty's in town tonight and she's probably after you for what you did to her face." Kenny told her, looking up from his laptop. "Yeah she's all ready killed four vampire slayers." Max also reminded her. "Well I'll get her before she gets me." She told the Chief and Max, spinning a stake in her hand and then slamming it into its holder in her boot. She carried a cross-bow on her back, and a few stakes in her belt not to mention a stake in each boot. I looked at him worried. "I'll go with you if want me to?" I asked. "Rai, I'm a vampire slayer, you're not. I know how to look after myself. Plus I wouldn't want you to get hurt." I knew she said that because she cared a great deal for me. "Yo Rai, Mariah's right." Tyson cut in. Mariah and I looked at the younger man. "Zip it Tyson, this is between me and Mariah!" I snapped at the black headed guy. "Don't tell me what to do cat---" A hand was clasped around Tyson's mouth. The hand belonged to a certain blonde man, around the same age as Tyson, who goes by the name of Max. "Sorry Rai, Tyson doesn't know when to shut it." Max apolised for Tyson, who was screaming out protests but couldn't be heard properly. Max then dragged Tyson away. They weren't bad guys. They were my friends, even though Tyson and I don't always hit off well. Max was always the peace keeper and making sure everyone were friends. He's also good with his hands, re-pairing and re-modeling our weapons and inventing new weapons. The guy was never unhappy, even now at nineteen. Kenny also known as Chief is the computer whiz, who has all the data on our enemies. He collects all the information and has most of the answers to our questions. But without him, we'd be fighting practically blind. Even though Tyson can piss me off occasionally, actually make that quite often; he's a brilliant fighter. He's skilled in the Kendo ways and knows how to use that stick. He too knows his weapons and is a great help to Mariah and I. Marian and I be-friended these guys five years ago. Diesty and her crew killed our friends Li, Kev and Gary. So since then Mariah and I have made it our duty to stop Vampires. But it also helps when Mariah was chosen to be a vampire slayer. We met Tyson another night of hunting. It appears that vampires killed any family they had, so they wanted revenge like us. So we teamed up with them and have been friends ever since. "Rai I'll be careful I promise I'll be back tonight. I have to get Diesty for Li, Kev and Gary. I owe it to them." She told me, holding my two hands with hers. "Just be careful and if you need our back-up just shout. You have your mic, right?" I asked. "Yep. I'll see you later." She then kissed me. I lingered the kiss until she parted and left HQ to start her patrol. "She'll be alright Rai." Max tried to reassure me about my girlfriend's safety. Fair enough them saying that but I know what Diesty's capable of and her partner. I've never met her partner but I know he's just as evil as her, but I dunno if he's here tonight. I wouldn't know since I've never fought with him or seen him. Mariah has once and he beat her. I just pray she don't bump into the pair tonight. "Rai, Maxie's right. She'll call us if she needs us." Tyson backed Max up. It's good to have friends who always try to cheer me up. "Thanks guys." I smiled at them and sat down and waited to hear from my girlfriend.  
  
Okies that's the first chapter to this ficcy! It will become a Rai and Kai ficcy eventually! In about three chapters or so! So be patient. Right well that's it for now! Til the next chapter! Oh and any reviews would be nice! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any the following characters I use or the show they're from!

Author Notes: Yes I'm back at last with my second chapter to this ficcy! Sorry it's taken me a while to write this up in good! I've been working on the last chapter and a DBZ ficcy! I would like to dedicate this ficcy to my good friends S-Cubes (L@DyFiCtIoN and Em-Chan (also know as Moo Moo Hendi)! Thanks for your support galz! Oh and a few more things Hikari no Yami if u're reading this I spell rai's name the way I do cuz I think it looks better! Thanks to all the reviewrs as well! Well I'll start writing this now!

Chapter 2

"Ya know what I love about China, Kai hunny?" Diesty asked, turning to me.

We were walking down the streets back in our favourite Chinese town. Last time we were here was five years ago. Diesty and I faced off against a vampire slayer going by the name of Mariah, and her little vampire slaying gang. Admittingly the girl was good, she pissed Diesty off so much that I had to battle her. It's a shame the sun was about to rise or that Mariah would have been toast like three of her friends. Diesty had the pleasure of tasting them at least. She's got in for that Mariah after she slashed her left cheek. That's why we haven't been back until now. And now it's payment time.

"The slayer's here and I just want her blood. And slayer's blood tastes the sweetest." She told me, as if it didn't know. I have at least slayed one slayer in my time and she was sweet. Although Diesty wasn't too pleased. In the past two hundred years since I met Diesty, I've changed. I'm not the same guy. In features I still look the same, that's the advantage of being a vampire, we don't age. My sense of style has changed. I decided to change with times, well you sorta have to when you're a vampire or people will start suspecting, plus Diesty likes her fashion. Like no girl does. She's changed completely. She dropped the dresses for trousers and tops. She braided her blonde hair and had bright colours ran through it along with the blonde. She still as stunning as normal, even though she has a scar on her left cheek. 

"Kai did you hear me?" She dropped into my thoughts, looking at me with those blue eyes.

"Yeah of course I did." I agreed. She then walked ahead of me. "Maybe we'll run into my slayer friend tonight." She spun to face me, an evil smile on her lips and her eyes were sparkling waiting for some fun.

"Maybe but you'll be going on your own." I told her. I just wanted to get some rest; vampires do need their rest too. 

"Huh? Kai what's wrong?" Disappointment was written on her face.

"Nothing." I folded my arms. "I just want to rest."

She walked up to me. "You sure?" 

I nodded my head. 

"You're not hungry either?"

"I'll pick up something on the way." I told her.

"That had better be all you want them for." One thing about Diesty she gets jealous very easily.

"Of course Diesty my sweet.!" The sarcasm dripped of my voice.

"There's no need to be like that. I'll see you when I get home. You had better be in a better mood then too! Jas, Luk you're with me." She clicked her fingers and two other vampires joined her. The three then walked off. I watched them until I decided to check out where we'll be staying this time. Time to get some cat food cause this kitty needs feeding too.

I know Rai just cares about me but honestly I can take care of myself. I don't endure training very day for nothing. Although I can kick Tyson's and my beloved's ass ten times over. I don't think Rai likes the fact that I'm stronger than him.

"Mariah any signs of her yet?" Kenny hailed in through the mic ear piece.

"No it's been quite quiet Chief. Hardly any vampires. Do you think its cause Diesty's around?" I rested against a tall gravestone. 

"She's most likely rallying her troops." Kenny said. 

"Well I wish she would show, we have a score to settle." I said cautiously looking around. 

Last time Diesty and her little gang were here, I lost three of my close friends. Luckily she never got Rai but she took down Li so easily when I thought of Li as a strong fighter. He's the one I use to mainly train with. But since I lost Li, it's Rai and now Tyson I mainly train with. There's a slight advantage with this group of friends. 

We have data locked up in Kenny's laptop about most of the important vampires. beats searching through books for hours on end.

Max, Maxie his nickname is good at re-modelling the weapons and inventing new ones. He's clever in his own way.  

Tyson knows his weapons. Any questions about a certain weapon, he's your man. He's also a very skilled fighter as he is in food. He'd eat China if he could. But that's Tyson. He gets on Rai's nerves quite a lot. Stubborn men.

But I was soon dragged out from my thoughts. In the corner of my eye, I saw a lock of blonde hair. I peered round the gravestone and then I saw her. Diesty. She had her back to me and was walking away from me. She had changed her image again. Braided hair, baggy trousers, and red hugging blouse. I knew it was her though. But she wasn't accompanied by her normal vampire. Where was her lover with the strange hair and piercing red eyes? Well he wasn't here cause she was accompanied by two other vampires. Two tall men, one fair haired and one dark headed.

I ducked behind the headstone again. "Chief we have confirmation. Diesty is in town. She is accompanied by two other vampires. Not her partner. He is no where to be seen but don't rule him out yet okay? I'm going to follow her to see what she's up to. Assistance not needed yet. I repeat NOT yet!" I reported to my friends also telling Rai to cool it. I grabbed a stake from my belt and crept after the blonde with her two vampire helpers.

"Assistance not needed yet! I repeat NOT yet!" Mariah informed and also telling me to back off. But I had already got my weapons and was at the door. 

"Rai where do you think you're going?" Tyson cut in. He, Max and Kenny were looking at me with frowns of wondering what I was doing.

"I'm going to help Mariah!" My hand was on the door handle.

"But you heard what she said Rai?" Max walked towards me.

"I know but I want revenge too! It's personal! She killed my friends!" I didn't realize I had raised my voice abit.

"Yeah and she killed my dad and granddad, Rai! Not too mention Max's parents and Kenny's family too!" Tyson barked back.

"Yeah but it's my girlfriend out there who will have to face off against her! When you three find some-one you care about you'll understand why I'm doing this! So I'm going!" I told the three and then opened the door and left. I started to run to the park. I was tuned into Mariah's mic and that's where she was reporting Diesty was heading. This was the battle I'd been waiting for, for five years now. I will avenge Li, Kev and Gary.

Which will I have? The dark haired girl over there? She could be some fun first too. Maybe not she doesn't look too filling after all and she has a boyfriend. He just turned up and he doesn't look good to eat either. The mother and son? Nah that's too much. Walking down the street was like a restaurant. But still not one course had caught my eye.

But just when I had settled on a high school student, I was rudely knocked into by a rushing young man. He sped off down the street. His black hair blowing behind him due to the speed of his running. He had an unusual ponytail it was wrapped in some white material; it reminded me of a cat's tail. He was wearing a white vest top and blue baggy trouser. Tails from his head band danced with his wrapped ponytail.

Instantly I decided he was what I wanted tonight. So I took after the cat at full speed, but also careful that he didn't catch on to me following him. Why was he in a rush anyway? But hey, I didn't mind a chase once in a while. Diesty would be so jealous of this catch. Ha, well he's all mine.

Where could that pretty little slayer be? I'd checked the graveyard, no sign. So here I am in the park. Still no sign of the bitch that scarred my face. Pity I'm hungry too! It's a shame Kai isn't here, it's a perfect place to make out. Well his loss for being such a sourpuss. Well better have a look to see what's around here.

"Jas go check there!" I pointed left. "And Luk you there!"  I pointed right. Both lads obeyed.

I sighed brushing my braids back, knowing they'll only fall back in place. I closed my eyes. 

"I hope you were looking for me?" A female voice said behind me.

I smiled as I opened my eyes and turned around. Sure enough it was her. Her pink hair tied back with a ribbon and a bow which made her look like she had cat ears. Her green eyes glistened. She stood prepared. A cross-bow attached to her back, underneath she wore khaki green sleeveless t-shirt. A belt of stakes rested over her denim shorts. She had black knee high boots with flat heels. They too had holders occupied by two wooden stakes. She stared at me with a smirk written on her pink lips. I could smell her and she smelt like candy. Yum! Yum! So sweet!

"You read my mind sugar." A sly smile crept onto my blood red lips. 

She took two stakes from her belt and spun them in her hands like guns. I grew my nails longer and drew my fangs.

"Did you miss me?" She teased.

"Been counting the days." I teased back.

"Well I'm here now." She stopped spinning the stakes.

"I can see. Wanna dance and catch up?" I provoked.

"Of course!" She then charged at me. 

I growled. What fun!

Well there you have it! Chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Well you'll have to wait til chapter 3 to see Mariah and Diesty fight! And will Kai catch up with Rai? Hehe! Well til chapter 3 then! Bai!  


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, blah, blah!  
  
Author Notes: Sorry it's taken me a while to update but here's chapter 3 at last! Im catching up S-Cubes! :P But I might take sum time with chapter 4 cuz ive lost a page of it and need to re-write that page! Well here's chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews much appreciated!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mariah I'm coming, ran through my mind as I ran to help my girlfriend against Diesty. I knocked into people accidentally but they don't know why I have to race to Mariah. I was getting closer to the park. I gripped the stake in my hand and the sword in it's sheath in the other. It was sure a hot night and running wasn't making it cooler. I got to the park. Mariah was battling two vampires and Diesty was watching them. Mariah easily defeated them and was now preparing to fight Diesty. Time for me to help.  
  
Man this guy was in a hurry. Wonder where he was rushing to? Not that I rea;;y cared, I'm just hungry. Although there's something about him. I followed him to the park, knocking into the night life of this town. I stopped a couple of yards from him. But I now knew why he was in a hurry. Diesty was in the park accompanied by a pink haired girl with cat like features. I knew it was the slayer. It was Mariah. So Diesty had found who she was looking for. And I know how kitty girl fights after all I have battled her before. Diesty does too. It was then I realized that this guy I had followed was with Miss Vampire Slayer. The stake and sword he held gave it away. He looked all tensed up as the fight progressed. I knew he wanted to join in and help his girl out. Well I was going to put a stop to him helping her. I quickly manuvered my way to him. I rasied my arm in the air and then slammed it down, the side of my hand connecting with his neck and knocking him out for count. He didn't even know I had followed him and attacked me. I haven't killed him just knocked him out. He'll have one almighty headache when he wakes up. I crouched down next to him. His black hair was sprawled around his face. I shifted a lock of his black hair to properly look at the guy I had followed. I couldn't kill this beautiful creature. Ugh what did I just say? I thoguth my feelings for men had died when I met Diesty? But when I look at this guy they returned. I have to find out his name! I want this human. I looked over to the fight.  
  
"Diesty you're mine!" I shouted at the lady vampire as my arm blocked her high kick. "I don't think so kitty!" She spun round. She brought her leg round as she spun and kicked me off guard. I was sent onto the floor. My hands pounded on the dew soaked grass. She walked over to me and looked down at me, I could tell. I gritted my teeth but I didn't look up at her. "Aww has kitty broke a nail?" She teased. Due to my slayer reflexes I extended a leg and spun my body round. My leg connected with her knocking her to the ground. I then back flipped and landed on my feet. "No." I answered her. "But you did get me dirty so I thought I'd let you share the dirty look with me. Cause I'm that nice!" I teased back, grabbing a stake from my belt. Diesty growled and looked up at me. "You'll pay for that one!" "Is that a promise?" I smirked at her. "Oh you bet ya!" She smirked back. Then all of a sudden she somehow jumped up in abcakward flip move, kicking the stake from my hand. The wooden stake was tossed into the air. She landed on her feet, my stake spinning back down to Earth and landing in Diesty's hand. "You shouldn't be so careless with your toys." She teased playing with the stake in her hand. "That's why I always carry seconds." "I can see but it will take more than themstakes a cross-bow to take me down, my dear!" "We'll just have to see about that." I grabbed the cross-bow from on my back. I aimed it at Diesty. I then launched it at her. The arrow spun as it closed in on it's target. But I should have known, Diesty jumped into the airand the arrow struck a tree. Shit! I then saw Diesty come at me from the air.She struck me by surprise and due to my quick reflexes I grabbed a stake from my boot. Diesty plunged into the stake, not intentionally. It must have struck her heart as simply smirked and then her body went limp on me. I pushed her off me and she fell to the floor. I breathed heavily, relieved I'd finally got Diesty. I slumped onto the grass. My heart pace was beating ten to the dozen. "Mariah do you copy?" It was Max talking via the mic. He scared the shit outta me. "Yes loud and clear Maxie." I had placed my hand over heart waiting the pluse to slow down again. "What happened?" He asked. "I looked at Diesty. "Well she's finished." "Whoa….Tyson!" I heard Max yell in the background. "You mean she's dead Mariah?" Tyson had obviously got the mic from Max and was now talking to me. "Yep." I brushed my hair back and got up. "Sweet!" Yelled Tyson very loud down the mic. I heard Kenny and Max cheer in the background too. "Ow! Tyson!" I complained from the pain now in my ear. "Ooophs, sorry." He apolized. "Do you want help with her body?" He asked. "Would be nice, I'm a little tired." I thanked. "Well I'm sure Rai could help you." Tyson reported. "Well send him to the park then." "Isn't he already there?" Tyson questioned. "Umm….no." I was now worrying where my boyfriend was. "Are you sure?" Tyson sounded a little worried too. "Yes Tyson! He isn't here!" I practically yelled down the mic. "Shit!" He yelled. "I told him not to go help you!" "Don't say that Tyson! Rai is alright! He just hasn't got here that's all! I'll go look for him!" I could feel the tears in my eyes. I started to look around the a park. Well I was running looking for him. Then I saw him. He was lay on the ground. I raised my hand to my mouth as tears fell from my eyes. I slowly walked over to him. I fell onto my knees next to him. I couped him up in my arms. "Oh god Rai I'm so sorry!" I wept on him. "He isn't dead." A voice said behind me. I jumped up ready to face the man the voice belonged to. But I was too late, he was much quicker than me. I knew it was Kai, Diesty's lover. I felt completely helpless.  
  
I grabbed Mariah before she was able to spin around. I grabbed her from behind. I had one arm around her neck, but not too tight. I didn't want to crush her to death. No I had other plans for her. "What have you done to him, Kai?" She asked me. "Nothing, I've just knocked him out. You should be more worried about what I'm gonna do to you." I told the vampire slayer, coldly. My breathe tickling her neck. "It doesn't matter what you do to this body cause they'll always be some- one stronger after me. She tried to sound brave, but I knew there were tears. "Spoken like a true slayer." I mocked. "Slayers blood does taste the sweetest, Mariah." I heard her gasp something to the unconscious boy, who due to her I know his name. I then brushed back her hair from her neck. I drew my fangs and then bit into the vampire slayer. Her blood flowed into my mouth as I drank it back. Its true slayer's blood does taste the sweetest. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Beyblade characters or the show! Believe they'd be more Rai and Kai action if I did!  
  
Author Notes: Hey, I know it's been a long time since I updated but I have a selfish younger brother had put a password on the computer so I couldn't use it! But I'm back now! I know you have all been screaming out for Kai and Rai action, well this chapter they meet! Believe me this is gonna be one heck of a long ficcy! UGH! Which wasn't the original idea!  
  
Also please read my friend's beyblade ficcy, it's a brilliant ficcy. It's called Delirious Love and her name is L@DyFiCtIoN on here! She's a brilliant writer! So please?  
  
Right well I'll shut up now! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Here you go Rai, have another one of me!" Tyson handed me another pint of lager. "Ummmm...thanks Tyson." I looked at Tyson and laughed. The lad was very drunk. He couldn't stand up straight and his speech was all slurred. I looked over to Max who was on the dance floor with some dark headed girl. Kenny was talking to thin air but I don't think he knew that. He was completely wasted. He wasn't making much sense or sentences for that. Tyson stumbled back to the dance floor, accidentally falling down the stairs that lead to it. I couldn't help but laugh along with some other people! Tyson sure could make a fool of himself without trying. Luckily, I was the only one who wasn't drunk. I was quite merry but not drunk. Thank the lord cause I'll be the one who has to cart these drunken's home. It had been six months since Mariah's murder and the guys finally had me to go clubbing with them. It was fun to see Tyson make a complete fool out of himself but it wasn't the same without Mariah. I did miss her alot, but I have to move on. I will never forget here and I always will love her. I hope she knew that. I drank half of my pint and some out by accident. Kenny made me laugh. He tried to put his arm on the table but he totally missed and ended up falling off the chair completely. It was so hilarious. I looked over to Tyson who was causing trouble with some guy over a girl, I think. That was my cue to gather the three up and leave before anything serious starts. I left my pint and helped Kenny up, supporting him. I walked over to Max and Tyson and Max. Tyson was yelling at this guy and Max was trying to calm Tyson down. "Yo guys come on, it's time to leave!" I said specifically to Tyson staring at him. "Yo cat-boy!" Some one referred to me. I turned round. "You referring to me?" "Yeah I am!" the guy yelled. "Are his mate?" I narrowed my eyes. "Well what does it look like to you, are you blind as well as stupid?" I studied the man. He was a little taller than I was and he was more built than I was! But either way I estimated that I could take him down if he started a fight. I was a vampire slayer after all and the only one who was sober out of my friends and me. "What did you say?" the man hissed at me. "Are you deaf, blind and stupid?" I guess I was provoking him, but I was in that sort of mood. "Why you little punk!" the guy shouted at me, launching himself at me. I pushed Tyson and Max out the way, giving Kenny to Max. I then jumped up pretty high in the air, thanks to me having some sort of cat reflexes. "Huh?" the guy watched me take to the air. "That's humanly in possible!" "Oh it's possible all right!" I answered his question, gracefully falling. I kicked the guy in his back and landed with boy feet on the floor. The man retaliated once he regained his posture. He ran at me with his fist clenched, I simply ducked and swung round taking the man down. I stood up, as did the man. I than slugged him one before he had a chance and he hit the ground. "Anyone else wanna try?" I stood in my normal fighting stance. The other just mumbled something. "Didn't think so." I was being unusually cocky for myself, my guess is it's the alcohols influence. "Wow, Rai you were awesome!" Tyson yelled at me enthusiastically. I walked over to him. "Well I wouldn't have to fight him if you kept you're big mouth shut!" I said lowly to him. "Let's go before we get into anymore trouble." I grabbed Kenny off Max and exited the nightclub. I heard Tyson mumble something to Max about me, but ignored him. He'd eventually cool down and so would I.  
  
I watched him handle that fight like a true warrior. He didn't know I was there. But I had been following the slayer's boyfriend and I had learnt a lot about him. Rai Kon was twenty-one the age I was I became a vampire and I still look twenty-one. Well you don't age when you're dead. I found out that the vampire slayer and these guys he was with were the only family he had. He had no initial family; I'm not sure what happened to them. But Diesty and I had killed the friends he called family five years ago, it seems I've killed everything he's ever loved and now I'm falling in love with him, although I haven't spoken to him. But it was just something about him that would make my hear skip if it was still beating. I watched him exit the nightclub with his drunken friends. I followed him for a while although he didn't know and then I went to get my plan into action. I was going to meet him tonight. I could be a good actor at times; it's a pity I couldn't show my talent off.  
  
"Max, Tyson can you keep it down? I don't really want to run into anymore trouble tonight." I was still holding up Kenny as well as trying to look after Max and Tyson who were being quite noisy. I didn't really want to run into anymore especially vampires when the guys are very drunk. They wouldn't be able to battle properly cause they could barely stand up properly. "Oh don't worry about us Rai, buddy. We can still battle." Tyson called back to me. "That's not what it seemed like in the club." I said under my breathe. He and Max then started to play fight that Max was the vampire and Tyson was the slayer. It was quite funny Max was out-smarting Tyson, which was annoying the teen. We then heard a girl's scream. Tyson and Max immediately stopped play fighting and looked serious. They both looked at me. I nodded my head and then we ran around the corner to find the screaming victim. Well I struggled as I was aiding Kenny. I decided to leave Kenny slumped against a tree, he'd be safer there. I hope? Kenny started babbling away to the tree. He was wasted. "I'll be right back Chief." He muttered something as I ran to the battle. I skidded to a halt when I saw the struggle. Three vampires were attacking a pink haired girl. I froze looking at the attack or moreover the victim. She reminded me of Mariah. But she was so defenceless unlike Mariah. But them maybe Mariah was since a vampire killed her. I hope not, I hope she'd put up the fight for her life. I just feel guilty that I wasn't there to protect her or help her; I was her boyfriend after all. Well I wasn't going to let this girl down regardless that I've had a few drinks and that I haven't came out with any weapons. I'll have to do with the materials around me. I did fine the bar but then that guy was a human, these aren't. I watched Max and Tyson run off to help. I was worried about them. They were so drunk and weapon less I didn't want what happened to Mariah end up to them. Diesty was stronger than these vampires were, so it'll be bad if these three killed Tyson and Max. I didn't want them to battle but Tyson was stubborn and Max was when he's drunk. "Yo Rai what you waiting for? A Bus?" Tyson laughed, calling back to me. "Guys wait!" I called to them but it was no good they weren't listening. "Come on Rai?" Max called back. Just as Max said that, some blue and grey haired guy came onto the scene. He threw one of the vampires off the girl and into a tree branch, killing the fiend instantly. The vampire just hung there. Max and Tyson were watching too. Another vampire launched himself at that mysterious guy. It was obvious then this guy was trained in the martial arts. The guy kicked the vampire in the stomach then grabbed him by his hair and rammed his head into his knee. He let the vampire hit the ground unconscious and then drove a wooden stake threw the vampires back and into his hear, killing the vampire. The third vampire also wanted to fight. What is it with vampires thinking they can take anyone on? But anyway this guy using quick reflexes grabbed the stake from the dead vampire and drove it through the other vampire also killing it. He then helped the girl up. I just stared in shock and amazement that he too was a vampire slayer. He handled it so perfect. A perfect hero. Tyson and Max ran over to the two. Finding the strength to move my feet again, I slowly walked over to them. I looked at the girl that reminded me of Mariah. I then looked at the mysterious slayer. He was abit taller than me. He had unusual coloured hair. The colours were separated into two sections. At the front were most his spikes were it was a slate grey and from what I could, she the back was all a royal blue colour. Odd indeed. His red-brown eyes looked into mine. He was dressed in baggy blue jeans, a sleeveless black top that hugged his body showing his muscle off. He wore black fingerless gloves over his hands. He has white scarf wrapped round his neck, which flew down his back. He had a piece of black material wrapped round the upper part of his right arm. He has these weird blue triangles markings on each side of his face. He was very good- looking. What was I saying?! I quickly looked to the girl. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She been crying but had stopped now, well wouldn't you be if you had just been attacked by a vampire and then saved when you think you're about to die? In a way, I just asked a really stupid question. "What were they?" She asked the mysterious man. "They were vampires." He told her. Well that explains it quick and simple. Not the approach I'd use, just will she take it? "I thought vampires were a myth?" She asked me. "No he meant they were gang called vampires. There's so many gangs with mythical names around these days." Tyson interrupted, he was scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously. "Oh. Creeps!" She seemed to buy it. "Do you want us to assist you home?" Max asked politely. Same old Max, always caring and polite. "Would that be okay?" She asked. "No problem." Tyson smiled. So we started walking her home. It seemed her house wasn't too far away. "Oh no!" I suddenly yelled, remembered something. "What is it Rai?" Max asked, they were all looking at me. "I left Kenny talking to a tree." I just remembered. "Oh shit!" Tyson cursed. "What shall we do?" "Well going to get your friend would be a good idea." The mysterious slayer said in a cocky voice to Tyson. Tyson growled at him. Knowing what Tyson was like after a drink one snardy remark from this guy at Tyson, Tyson will wanna deck him one. Better keep them distanced from each other. "Tyson why don't you and Max go get the Chief and take him home. I'll be back as soon as I..err." I looked at the girl fro a name. "It's Tahnee." The girl smiled at me. "As soon as I walk Tahnee home." I continued. Tyson was still glaring at the new slayer. "Tyson come on let's go get Kenny and meet Rai back at home?" If anyone was to persuade Tyson, it would be Max and it worked. "Grrrrr. Fine then!" Tyson moaned and stalked away to where I had left Kenny. "We'll see you back at HQ." Max said to me, he then turned to catch up with Tyson. "Yo Tyson wait up!" So about half an hour later the new guy and I dropped Tahnee off home. And I somehow got her number. Can't help it if girl's flock at my feet. "So what's your name then?" I asked the mysterious guy. "Kai Hiwitari." He told me looking into my eyes with those red eyes. "Right, you're not from round here are you?" I didn't recognize the name as Chinese. "No, you're right. I'm from Russia." He told me. His voice didn't have much emotion to it. But he seemed a very distant, unsociable kinda guy from just looking at him.  
  
"So what you doing in China?" Rai Kon asked me. "Business." I simply told him. I was acting like I normally do, I hardly let people into my life and my past and I was acting this way with Rai. I didn't know how else to act. I'd been like it all my life. "What sort of business if you don't mind me asking?" he asked carefully. He may aswell know. I stopped and closed my eyes. "I lost my girlfriend a couple of months ago." I opened my eyes. "She was murdered." To be honest I didn't give a shit about Diesty's death. She was just something to play with for the two hundred or so years I was with her. But a little lying can get you a long way. "Oh I'm sorry." He looked at the ground. "I lost my partner six months ago too. She was murdered as well. Vampires got my Mariah." I looked at him. He still cared about the dead slayer. I could still taste her blood. So sweet. "I'm sorry." Well I wasn't really but it's the thing to say isn't it? "Well what was the past. So how come you know about vampires? I mean not many people know they're real?" he questioned. "My family back in Russia were slaughtered by a vampire. I wasn't there when it happened." I told him, telling him a little white lie. Well the old Kai wasn't there. "I slay vampires for revenge of my family. I never got the one who was responsible. How about you?" I carried on and now I started asking the questions. "Ever heard of a vampire called Diesty?" He asked. Have I? I was with her for two hundred years. I felt like laughing but that would blow my cover so I simply shuck my head answering 'no'. He looked at the sky. "Well Diesty was one badass bitch. Her and her boyfriend killed the only family Mariah and I had. They killed our friends. Lee, Kev and Gary all died because of that bitch." He growled, still looking up at the sky. He then was angry and sounded bitter. "Even though Mariah was the Vampire Slayer and with me by her side we still couldn't protect them. I failed them. And the I failed Mariah when Diesty came back into town." His voice was full of sorrow and guilt. I remembered his friends very well; they were no match for Diesty and me. I could take Rai right now if I wanted to, as well as his little friends. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend and friends." I was lying again. I was never sorry for anything I've done. His friends knew they're fate when they came to face Diesty and I. And Mariah was in the way for me to get to him. She knew who I was and Rai didn't. Rai looked at me. "You don't need to say that, it wasn't your fault." Oh, how much he didn't know. "So how long are you staying in China?" "Not sure I was originally was going to travel when I finished my business here but something else has came up now." He came along after Diesty died. "Oh where are you staying?" He asked. I started to wonder where these questions were going. So I answered him, wanting to know. "I'm moving from motel to motel." I didn't really have a place to stay. "Well since you're a slayer like us you're more than welcome to stay with me and my friends. Though it'll have to be the couch we have no more bedrooms." He offered. What he didn't know he was letting into his house. Everything he stood against. "Ummm...sure. Thanks for the offer." I slightly smiled, something I rarely do. "No worries, just stay out of Tyson's way he's known to keep grudges. He's stubborn in that way." He was warning me of that loud mouth. "He don't worry me." I answered with a smirk that Rai didn't see as we were walking to his house. "Yeah but he'll go out of his way to insult you and whatnot. I'm just saying, I know what Tyson is like." He looked at me with those amber cat- like eyes. "Okay then I'll stay out his way." I was lying again. I was gonna wind up Tyson the best I could. I was good at winding Diesty up. It use to piss her off badly. I loved getting the reaction off her. So I'm sure I would love the reaction Tyson will give me. "And here we are the slayers HQ." Rai smiled as we stopped in front of a two storey high house. It had an oldish look and feel to it. I was surprised Rai and his friends could actually afford a house like this. "How do afford a house like this?" I couldn't help but wonder. "Well it was left to me in a will and well I and Max have daytime jobs, Kenny goes to college and Tyson lazes around the house. Do you have a job?" "Not really, I'm more of a night-time person." I never wanted a job to be honest. "Oh, well my Uncle owned a restaurant in Paris and taught me everything I needed to know. I could get you a job if you like?" He was offering again. "No it's all right, honestly I have I money." I told the Chinese man. I could work in the day. The sun didn't bother me, but if I worked then I wouldn't be able to wind Tyson up. "Okay then." He said quite cheerfully, putting the key in the door and unlocking it. He then opened the door. "You first?" he offered, inviting me in. So I walked in. He then entered, closing the door. He then showed me a little tour of the house explaining where things were. He then left me in the lounge to go and get me a spare duvet and pillow. I looked at the décor of the house. Despite the oldish look on the outside, it had a modern look to the inside. "Here you go, a duvet and pillow." He walked in and handed me the bed stuff. "I gave you one of pillows since we have no spares. Hope you don't mind?" He smiled; he had cat-like fangs too. He had an adorable smile too. I didn't mind having his pillow at all. At least I'd be able to find him due to his scent. I had the ability of scent smells too; all goes with the vampire territory. "That's all right. Thanks Rai." I put the stuff on the couch. "No problem Kai. I won't be here in the morning cause I'm working until the afternoon. But the others will be here, okay?" He yawned. "Right well I'm off to bed, night." He smiled at me and then left me to retire to his room. I got the couch ready and lay down. I snuggled up to his pillow. Indeed his scent was on it, and what a nice scent he had. So sweet but also oriental at the same time. I snuggled more into the pillow, not feeling that tired.  
  
Finally done! Man this took me a long time! Long chapter, ay? So there we have it the boys have met! It will be a while before I write chapter 5 up cause I gotta finish writing it, but hopefully this will keep you satisfied for the time being. And please look up my friend's ficcy? Right well till next time, cya guys!  
  
Diesty-chan 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The usual!

Author Notes: Well you would never have guessed it! I've updated again and sooner than I thought! I had an idea and my writer's block vanished! Yayiers! And don't worry peeps there's more chapters to come! I've cut down my chapters as they were a little too long for what I normally write! Well I'll get writing then….ooo isn't Kai a little snoop? Hehe! I'm dedicating this chapter to S-Cubes and all my reviewers!

Chapter 5

"What the hell!" I yelled as I went to sit down on the sofa only to find some sleeping guy. And what was he doing on the sofa? 

"What is it Tyson?" Max and Kenny came running into the lounge.

"Errr….who's this guy?" I was extremely annoyed, pointing at the guy who was sleeping on the sofa and now obviously awake. He looked familiar but I couldn't remember where. But either way I don't like him. The guy just stared at me with fiery red eyes. 

"What are you doing on my sofa?" I questioned him.

"What does it look like? Baby-sitting?" He was cocky too.

I growled clenching my hands into fists. He was agitating me.

"Tyson cool it!" Max interrupted. "Who are you?" He asked the guy.

"The guy that saved your necks last night. You know you should really try and hold your liquor." He smirked. "Rai offered me the sofa since I have no where to stay." He continued, getting up. The guy was certainly toned; you could see his toned chest through his tight fitting black top. He was putting these armlet things over his arms. "Ask Rai if you don't believe me? Now excuse me?" And with that, he left the room. We all watched him leave.

I then looked at Kenny and Max for answers. But I knew the answer would have to come from Rai. 

                              ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry guys, I really should have left a note I guess. But by the time I woke up this morning I was already late for work, so I rushed out." I apolized to my housemates for my actions with Kai.

"That's okay Rai but who is he?" Max asked, forgiving me.

"What are you saying Max? It's not okay we have some weirdo in our house, who we nothing about!" Tyson yelled, glaring at me with those blue eyes.

"Tyson chill Kai is safe. He's a slayer like us. I offered him a place to stay, as he has no-where to stay. Don't worry he's only staying in China until he sorts some business out. And hey he might help us out on patrols." I told them explaining Kai's situation. I admit that I should have confirmed it with them first. I knew Tyson would complain but I didn't think Kenny and Max would be so bothered.

"Well I guess we can't chuck him out on the streets now so I guess he can stay, but really you should have consulted us first!"

"Chief?!" Tyson yelled.

"Tyson, Kenny has a point. And he is a slayer so why not let him stay, it's only for a while, right Rai?" The blonde teen looked at me. 

"Yeah I think."

"But guys!" Tyson was still complaining. But he gave up cause his head was hung low and he let his arms fall to his sides. And he sighs, this is how Tyson acted when he gave up a battle he was clearly not gonna win. 

I smiled, Kai was staying. I'm not sure why I was happy since I too didn't know much about him. But something was telling me I made a good decision.

I looked at my watch. "I'm sorry guys I've gotta go back to work, I've left Takeshi in there on his own."

"That's okay Rai, I've gotta go to work too." Max said.

"Yeah and I'm late for college."  Kenny also chirped in.

Unlike Max and Kenny, Tyson preferred to lounge around the house all day. But I'm not sure if Tyson will stay in the house with Kai there. I could already tell that Tyson didn't like Kai. I knew that would happen after the incident last night.

"Catch you guys later." I then left them to go to back to work.

                              -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched the other three leave to go consult Rai about my staying, so since they were gone I thought I would check out the place after all I was staying here. I ventured up the stairs. The house was pretty neat and tidy for four guys living here. I entered the first bedroom, which appeared to be Tyson and Max's room. The two teens obviously shared but then I think this house was only a three-bed room house. The room was a little messy, but boys are always messy right? I looked around the room, I saw some photo's hanging on the wall. I walked over, curious to who what the photo's were about. They were family photos of their families and a friend's picture! I suppose this was memorabilia for them. I then noticed a sword in its sheath laid next Tyson's bed. It was obviously Tyson's bed cause he posters of naked women on the way above it. He's so immature. And if I remember rightly, Tyson was a skilled fighter. This is what my assessment was when I had seen him fight when I was watching Rai. . 

I put the pendant down noticing what seemed like a worktable. I walked over to it, noticing tools for making weapons. So Max was the weapon designer? Very handy. I guess he's the one who made the weapons Rai uses. Clever boy. Well I had investigated these two for long enough they were boring me now. On with my investigation.

So I left Max and Tyson's room and entered another room, which obviously that computer whiz's room. He had a tidy room. He had PC in the corner of the room, which loads of computer attachments around it, such as scanners and printers, the usual. I had learnt how to use one over the years, I was quite good at surfing the net. He had fixed shelves on the wall with some really old books sat on them. So he was the information guy. Im surprised he hasn't learnt of who I am, but I did try my best to not be in the history books. I walked over to the books and pulled a brown one out. I flipped through it not really interested. But then I scoutered a page which had a picture of me and Diesty. It didn't same my name but still it was me. Man what was wearing back then, I had no fashion in the twentieth century obviously. I ripped the page out, I couldn't let them discover who I was, or moreover what I am. I put the book back and scanned the room to find anything interesting. All the guy had was computer magazines lying around. This guy was dull and boring, I feel sorry for any girl who wants to date him. She has to be a computer freak to go out with him. I decided to leave this boring room and explore the last remaining bedroom, which I guessed was Rai's.

Rai's was a little messy too with just a few items of clothing lying around the floor. I felt like picking them up and tidying up the little mess, but if I did that I knew he'd know I was I here. Rai had a double bed but I think he did share it with Mariah. I walked over to the double wardrobe and opened it, much to my surprise Mariah's entire wardrobe was still there on one side, while his was on the other side. He still wasn't over her. I closed the wardrobe and walked over to the dresser, just as my suspicion it still had Mariah's things on it. He so wasn't over her, well that will change if I have my way. I then noticed some photo's hanging on the wall. I walked over to them to get a better look. There was a photo of his family. He had a younger sister and parents. A normal family. This photo was at least over ten years old; Rai looked very young and happy. As did his whole family. His sister seemed to be younger, but looked very much like Rai, the same dark black hair and amber eyes, even the little line markings on her face matched him. She had her black hair tied back. Rai and his sister took after their mother the most. I wondered what happened to them? Are they dead or he just doesn't see them anymore? Well I'm sure I will find out in time. He also had a photo of friends that Diesty had killed five and half years ago. I remembered that battle, that's when Mariah first learned of me. Luckily Rai didn't Diesty had already knocked him out. I read something on it that was scribbled on the top. 'White Tigers Forever' that must have been the gang's name. It did make sense they did resemble cats. I wonder if this new gang of friends have a name? He also had one of the three guys he lives with. I guess Rai always liked to have photo's around. I don't have any photo's of my family. Too be honest I don't remember my parents, and I think I was an only child. My grandfather brought me up and I despised him for it, I ended killing him and Boris. The man I hated the most. I shuddered remembering him. They were better off dead and so was I. I then noticed Rai had a photo framed on his little table next to his bed. I walked over to it, and picking it up I sat down on his bed. It was of him and Mariah. They both looked so happy in the photo. I ruined that and I almost felt guilty….well I did say almost. Boy, his bed was comfy much nicer than that sofa. Ow, my neck still hurts from that sleep. 

I then heard voices downstairs so I put the photo down and rushed out the room. Only to come face to face with Tyson. He looked at me suspiciously to why I had came out of Rai's room.

"What you doing up here?" He asked.

I closed my eyes and folded my arms. "I was looking for the bathroom." I simply said.

"Well it's down at the end of the corridor." I opened my eyes, his eyes gestured to the door at the end of the hallway. 

I walked to down to the bathroom, not thanking him; which I heard a low growl come from him. I walked into the bathroom not really needing it. I heard another person walk up the stairs, it was that computer guy. Tyson was talking to him about me. Although they were talking in low voices, I could still hear what they were saying clearly. There will be words with Tyson if he doesn't watch it. He wasn't going to ruin everything I had planned, but it will be fun winding the annoying teen.

                              -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rai seriously I swear he came out of your room. "Tyson whispered to me. He wanted to have a word with me about Kai as soon I came from work. Tyson had told me what he saw earlier. Kai was probably looking for the bathroom; I didn't tell where everything was last night. So Tyson is letting his grudge against Kai get the better of him.

"Tyson I think you're jumping the gun a little here. He probably was looking for the bathroom and was just seeing which room it was." I told the younger teen. "Look I need to take a shower; I've been working in at kitchen all day." I walked past the dark haired teen and towards the stairs.

"But Rai-"Tyson started but then decided to give up. 

I had a quick shower and hoped Max had cooked up something for dinner. Even though I was a chef, I preferred not to cook when I got home. All I wanted to do was not think of work or cooking. 

Ah, shit I forgot to put some fresh clothes out in here to change into. Well thank God there's a towel. So I wrapped the towel around my waist and picked up my bandana and hair wrap. I looked in the mirror. My hair flopped over my right eye and the back was down to my ankles near enough. God my hair has got longer, maybe I should get trimmed? Nah, I've been growing my hair, since I can't remember. So I made sure my towel was wrapped firmly round my waist, I didn't want it falling off it would be embarrassing if some-one saw. I picked up my dirty clothes and put them in the wash basket. I then exited the room. 

"Ah!" I was caught by surprise. "Oh hi Kai." I blushed slightly embarrassed from the scare. 

                              -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------                                               

I looked at Rai in only a bath towel. His hair wasn't wrapped up in that ponytail thing; it was loose and very long. He looked more feminine with his hair loose, well his face definitely. I stopped myself from looking him up. 

"Sorry Kai." He was blushing. I noticed a little pink flustered in his cheeks. But I let it go.

"Excuse me?" I said in my normal tone and walked past the kitten and into the bathroom. I knew Rai watched me as I walked past. Once inside the bathroom I shut the door and lay against the door. I ran my hand through my slate spikes and a small smile played on my lips. Rai did look so hot just then. Dripping wet and completely naked under a towel, I think I'll like living here it's all worthwhile when I run into Rai like that. I knew I wasn't going to get that image out of my head tonight. My stomach then growled. Man, I was lacking blood. I've had to eat human food all day so that dickhead Tyson wouldn't guess. I already had a run in with him today. I was really hungry too so, I would have to go out and find a tasty meal. My stomach growled again and I felt the hunger pains this time. I decided I would tell Rai that I was going slaying. He was the only one I really knew, and would only like to know. I exited the bathroom and stood in front of his door. I timidly knocked on his door. I don't know what I'm so shy about, I never got shy.

                              -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who's that knocking on my door now? Better not be Tyson, I don't think I want to hear anymore of his conspiracies about Kai. 

"What now—" I stopped in mid-sentence and all anger left my voice. In front of me stood, the man I had just run into. Thankfully I was dressed now and not only in a towel. He looked at me a little taken back.

"Sorry, I thought you were Tyson." I apolized

"Yeah well I'm not." He snapped, I frowned. I didn't think that was called for. "I'm just letting you know I'm going out slaying." He told, he then walked away.

"But it's only seven." I called back to him after reading the time on my watch. We normally went out on patrol at nine.

He stopped but didn't turn around. "Yes, well you should know vampires are hungry at different times of the day just like humans, Rai." He answered me walking back downstairs.   

"Don't you want some-one to go with you?" I raised my voice so he'd hear me.

"No I'll be fine." He said in normal pitch tone. I wouldn't have heard him if it weren't for my sensitive hearing.

"Fine then." I muttered. I returned to my room. I sat on my bed and started the task of sorting my hair out, I'd leave it down but I preferred it up and plus it was dripping wet. I also looked to girly with it down. So I first placed my bandana through my hair and across my forehead instantly my locks returned to their spiked-floppy style, next was the task of tying my hair up in the wrap. It would take me a good hour or so but I was use to it now.

Was that a little too short? Or just about right? I thought it was a little short, well I did cut the chapter into two mainly because the rough copy is very long. Well I dunno, I'll write the next chapter up soon. Max gets a little visit in the next chapter, but it's not a happy ending though. And for those who thought I would let the towel slip from Rai's waist in front of Kai, you can only dream!*Meg*  Hehe! Well as always please leave a review? Thanks to all have and keep returning to my ficcy.

Kai: Diesty will u stop with the talking already, you're sending them all to sleep!

No I'm not *hears snoring* well okay maybe I am.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: yada yada yada!

Author notes: Yes the great Diesty-chan is back! And all ready so soon! Well I know how much you people like my ficcy I thought id try and update much faster than I am! I'll catch up with you Meg, just mark my words *shakes fist at Meg* oh and when this ficcy has finished I might just do a special for all the reviewers but I ain't telling you what yet! But that's not till the end of the ficcy. So you have to wait! Call me evil if you want!! Right I'll get onto writing this up! Be ready for some angst in this chapter, just warning ya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

I had to be careful that no-one saw me tonight, especially if any of them friends of Rai's are on patrol. I couldn't afford Rai learning about me when I've just gained his trust. I walked along the busy hussling streets of this Chinese town. It was a Saturday night so the streets were full of clubbers and others. Fresh, young victims. Rai was my prey about six months ago, now he's a friend I guess. 

I the saw a young red-head woman, and round glasses over her blue eyes. She looked like she was in her late teens and foreign. Definitely not Chinese, she looked American like that blonde haired guy back at the house. She looked so lost. I decided I would go help her, well help to my fangs. 

"Can I help?" I asked the girl.

"Huh?" She turned round to me. "Yeah I'm trying to find Ryce Street? But I'm not very fluent in Chinese and don't understand this map?" She shoved the map at me. Ryce Street was where Rai's house was located. But I shrugged it off as a coincidence.

"I know where that is." I told her, well it was the truth.

She looked a little hesitant

"Come on, do you wanna find it cause I have better things to do." I said sternly. 

"Um, okay." She agreed. I walked ahead of her with a smirk curled on my lips. Ryce Street was in the other direction.

                                                                 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------              

"Rai you coming with us?" Max asked me. 

I was watching TV. I looked up at the blonde. "Where are you going?"

"My girlfriend arrives today, remember?" He told me with a big smile on his face.

"Emily, isn't it?" I remembered, from the last time she was here.

"Yeah are you coming?" He asked, wanting to start heading off.

"Why not." I smiled, getting up turning the TV off and slipping my trainers on.

"Cool!" Max dashed out the room to the hall, where I presume Tyson and Kenny where waiting.

                                                    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------                           

"Are you sure this is way?" The red-head asked me.

"No it's not." I spun round to her, my eyes wanting blood and I revealed my fangs.

"Ah!" She gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, she stepped back a bit but it was clearly seen that fear had taken over her body.

"It's just your bad luck to trust a vampire to show you around." I sneered at the girl. I could smell her fear, which smelt so good. I loved the smell of fear on humans. She turned to run but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back and I then bit into her neck. I covered her mouth with my other hand. She put her hands on my arm trying to pry me loose. I could feel her going weak as I dragged her into the shadows of the alley, so no-one would see or hear us. The red substance from her body washed around my mouth as I drank her blood. I was very hungry and this girl was what I needed to suffice my need. I felt her going weak and her blood slowed down, and soon there was hardly any. The girl exhaled her last breathe, whispering. "Max…" And then she was dead. I let her fall to the floor.

Max? Isn't he that blonde that lives with Rai and that pathetic loud mouth and computer whiz? I licked my fangs clean of her blood and they retracted to their normal size. I crouched down and saw a letter crumpled up in her hand. I ripped it out of her hand. I was right; it was Max, the blonde I shared the house with. The letter was from him, the address of the house was scribbled on the top. I also learnt from this letter that she was his girlfriend and came over to see him from America. I had killed Max's girlfriend just like Rai's. I had a knack for killing these guys girlfriends. Well I had to get Mariah out the way.

"Kai?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

                                                    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" I looked around for my American girlfriend.

"Well she's not in the train station, Maxie." Tyson and Kenny came rushing out from the station.

This was frustrating I told her to wait here when she arrived if I wasn't here and now she wasn't here. I continued to search for her face in the night life's crowd. I was worried since vampires could be any where and she wouldn't know. She didn't know about vampires and had no idea I was in a gang of slayers. 

"Maybe she's further ahead?" Rai suggested.

"Maybe…" I said not too sure, still surveying the passing faces.

"Come on Max. It's worth checking out." Kenny agreed. 

I looked at Tyson, he also agreed. "Yeah she might be back there."

"Okay then." I agreed with them and we started walking up the street.

"Hey is that Kai?" Rai said looking at some shadows ahead, suddenly stopping.

"I can't see anything Tyson." Tyson squinted to see. I too couldn't see anything either, but then Rai did have superb eyesight and hearing. We carried on walking and as Rai predicted we saw a figure crouched down in the shadows. As we got nearer I could see another figure lying on the ground. My eyes became wide as I realised it was a girl. I started running over to Kai, the others following me.

"Kai?"  I asked, more interested in the female form lying on the ground, though I couldn't see her properly.

"Huh?" He turned around and I then saw red hair like Emily's. I then saw round glasses lay on the ground next to the body. It was Emily!

"Oh my God, Emily!" I shoved Kai out of the way and crashed down next to Emily's small frame and scooped her up in my arms. The tears fell when I couldn't feel a pulse or hear a heart beat. She was dead. I hugged her close to me and through tears I looked at Kai. "What happened?"

He stood up, brushing himself off. His eyes and voice emotionless like always. "I just got here too."

"You didn't see what happened?" I said in shrilly voice.

"No, I'm sorry." He didn't sound like he meant it and he turned his gaze to Rai. 

My tears took over all my body as I wept on her body. I'm so sorry Emily that I wasn't here to protect you.

                                                    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched Max weep on his girlfriend. It brought back memories of when I found Mariah and it was reducing me to tears. I turned away so the others wouldn't notice. This was all too much and I knew the pain Max was going through right now. It was torture, to see the one you loved murdered by vampires. I tried to stifle back the tears so no-one would notice. 

"Quick Kenny call an ambulance!" I heard Tyson telling Kenny.

"It's too late." I heard Kai tell the brown haired teen, in his usual emotionless voice.

"Don't listen to him, ring them Chief." Tyson ignored what Kai said. A few minutes later I heard Kenny ask for ambulance to hurry up. I knew it was pointless, Kai was right. Vampires never left there prey alive. I heard the other two then fuss over Max about Emily. I was fussed by some-one I didn't expect.

"Rai are you okay?" Kai asked me, standing behind me.

"I'll be fine." I told him, not turning around, but I guessed he could hear the upset in my voice and the soft shake of my shoulders, cause he carried on.

"You don't sound it." Was Kai showing care? This wasn't normal for him.

I turned round, he saw my tears. "You know what Kai, you're right! I'm not and I can't stay here either. Sorry!" I snapped at the Russian accidentally. His slate eyebrows frowned at me, for snapping at him. But right then I didn't care I had to get away from here. I then bolted from the scene, abandoning my friends, especially when Max needed me the most, but I had to get away. I was running straight into the ambulance that was for Emily, but I quickly jumped on the roof and ran along the roof of it jumping down again. I didn't even think about it, I just did it. I ran home fleeing from the scene of pain.      

                                                    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Rai gone?" Tyson asked me as he and Kenny tried to calm down Max. We all watched Rai run away, jumping onto the ambulance. That was what shocked me. I didn't know Rai could do that.

"I dunno, I'll go find him." I told the Japanese boy. I then ran after Rai.

                                                    -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched that Kai guy run after Rai. Why did Rai run away? Max needed him too! I just don't understand it? Unless this brought back memories of when he found Mariah? Well we find out later. The ambulance then came to halt and two paramedics jumped out. They ran over to Max who was cradling his dead girlfriend. But then again they would only tell us what Kai said and what we already knew. Vampires had got Emily and there was no chance of survival. 

"Lad, we need to see her?" A male paramedic told Max.

"No!" Max hugged her tighter to him, resisting to letting the paramedics in.

"Please, son?" The other asked. I'd never seen him like this before. I didn't know him when his parents were killed by vampires. He was worse than Rai, when Rai lost Mariah.

"She's already dead!" He shouted. 

"Well let us just check to make sure at least?" Max let them check her pulse but they only confirmed what we already knew.

The paramedic looked sad. "There's no pulse, she's already gone." He told his colleague. This set Max off into more tears as he hugged Emily's limp frame.

"What's his name?" One of them asked me.

"It's Max, and she's Emily." I told him.

"Max, we need to take Emily away now, we need to see what she died from?" The paramedic said to my blonde crying friend.

"NO! NO! I know what killed her! Vampires!" Max blurted out.

Both paramedics looked a little shocked. Obviously they didn't think vampires were real. I'm sure they would have seen loads of cases like this, but not taken into consideration what could do that sort of damage. The paramedic looked at me for some help. Max needed to let go of Emily and let them examine her. 

"Maxie? Come on they need to take Emily with them, you know that?" I said softly to the teen, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"No, Tyson! I don't wanna let her go!" Max cried.

"Max, you have to, she's dead! There's nothing we can do for her. And nothing you can do either!" I placed my arms around his waist and I started to pull him up. He came up with Emily still draped his arms.

"NO!" He repeated as the paramedics started to take Emily from his arms. He got even worse.

"Come on Maxie?"

"No! Emily!" Max hugged the red-head one more time before the paramedics were able to take her away. Max cried out even more, I felt for him.

"No Emily!" He wanted to run and get her but I grabbed him, holding him back.

"Let me go Tyson!" He spat at me, struggling to break free.

"No Max, you have to let her go!" I continued to hold him back.

Max then stopped struggling to get loose and crashed to the ground, bringing me with him. I landed on my knees with Max crying on my chest. I wasn't sure what to do, so I let him cry on me, letting it all out. The ambulance drove away and all me and Kenny could do was watch and try and comfort our friend the best we could in this situation. 

                                                    ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rai can I come in?" I knocked on the Chinese guy's door back at the house. Man, Rai could run, but then I was good at catching up. Rai had gone straight to his room. I waited outside for his answer. I wasn't invited into his room yet, so I couldn't just walk in. I heard movement inside and then the door opened, he left it opened. I still couldn't go in. I just waited at the door. 

He looked up. "You can come in?" He said, wondering why I didn't come in straight away.

"Thanks." I walked in. He was looking at the pictures on the wall, of his family and friends. 

He turned his head and looked at me. "This is my family." He said, looking back at the photo. I walked over to the photo and looked at it, as if I hadn't before. 

"This is my family." He said. "I had a little sister. Her name was Maaya. She was four years younger than me, and she always looked up to me." A small smile played on his lips. My guess was he remembering a memory, it soon faded though. "But then one day my parents and Maaya never returned home after picking her from ballet. A few hours later the police came round and told there had been accident. My parents and Maaya had died in a car crash. They didn't even have a chance I was told. I was eleven then and my sister was eight. EIGHT! She was too young to die!" His voice was full of anger and sorrow, he then continued after pausing. "After that Lee's family took me in and it was then I met Mariah. She had been friends with Lee since they were kids, a family friend relationship, I think. But the one night our village was attacked by vampires. Mariah, myself, Lee, Kevin and Gary escaped with our lives but not many did. By that time me and Mariah were a couple and I was fourteen then. Two years later Mariah learned that she had been chosen to be the Vampire Slayer. So we all decided to help her. Then a year later and Diesty turned up and……you know the rest." He walked over to his bed and sat down. Looking at his hands. "I've lost everything in the past ten years. My family. My friends. Then when Max lost Emily tonight it just reminded me of everything. I know how Max feels, I felt it and still do feel it." He looked into my red eyes. "Max is like me now."

"No! No! You haven't lost everything Rai. You have your friends and that counts." He made me feel awful. I had caused most the pain in his life at Diesty's side. But vampires never felt regret, but I did. And now I had caused pain in Max's life too.

"And how long is it till I lose them?" He said sadly.

"You are not going to lose them!" I leant against the wall, folding my arms. "Now stop feeling sorry for yourself. She was dead when I found her. There was nothing we could do to save her!" I was being cold again, but I had to be the voice of reason around here. Rai had to stop feeling sorry for himself.

"I'll be downstairs, if you need me." I then moved away from the wall and left the kitten to himself. There's no point feeling sorry for yourself, it doesn't change anything. I looked at his closed door; you need to move on Rai. I then carried on downstairs. And so does Max.

And there I will leave it with Kai. Again I apolize for another short chapter, but this will roughly be how long they will be from now on unless you want them longer? Tell me if you do! I hope Kai wasn't too outta character in this chappie! Man sometimes it's hard trying to keep them in character, just like Vegeta! Except he's worse. I hope you liked the slaughter of Emily. Originally it was going to be Max's mother, but then I realised I had already killed her off! There will also be other characters making an appearance, such as Tala! He will be in for a short while. But that's not until a few chappies. If there's any others you would like me to throw in with mix, please don't hesitate to tell me. I will see what I can do! Well that's it for now folks. I need to go and write the rest up oh and if any of you would like to see a picky of Rai's family, I'll try my best. Till chapter 7! Nearly catching up Meg! Nearly!! :P

Diesty-chan                                                                              


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: Okies here we go again! U know what im gonna write so is there any need for me to write it? NO!

Author notes: Yes Diesty-chan is back with another chapter! I know you will all love this chapter! It's cute! And yeh it's cute! That's all im saying! This is dedicated to Em-chan and L@DyFiCtIoN! Oh also my updates wont be so quick coz I started a new job and u wont believe the hours, so its really wen I find time to write! Sorry!!! Don't shoot me!! I'll start writing now!

Chapter 7

"When's Max back?" Tyson asked Kenny.

"Tomorrow. I think he was staying with Emily's family for a while after Emily's funeral." Kenny discussed with his friend. 

"Must have been, it's been over two weeks since he went." I heard Tyson and Kenny talk. I was in the kitchen making dinner and the other two were in the lounge, I'm not sure where Kai is but he's somewhere in the house.

"You know I think Max thinks Kai did it." Tyson lowered his voice, but I could still hear him as clear as day. I called it my cat hearing. The others new I had sensitive hearing but not this sensitive.

"Well he was there at the scene of the crime." Kenny hushed back.

"That's right and we don't really know anything about him. I think Rai is too trustworthy."

"Yeah maybe we should have said 'no' to him staying."

"I could have sworn the he did come out of Rai's room last week. The other day I found snooping around Rai's washing (clean) pile, but he said he was trying to find a top that had got misplaced. I just don't like him, Kenny." 

Tyson was now pissing me off. I had, had it up to here with his accusations. "Tyson don't you ever shut up! Look I know you don't like Kai but can stop making all the suspicions up. If you actually stopped and tried talking to him instead of winding him up, you'd learn that he wasn't that bad a person you're both labelling him as. And another thing if you don't like him staying here then you can move out! The both of you cause this is MY house and it's not like any of you pay rent either. At least he and Max do. So sort your problem out with Kai or go!" I shouted at the two teens, then storming back into the kitchen. "And guys remember I have good hearing so you've been warned!" I called back to them. I was so angry with them. I'm not quite sure why I did that though, but Tyson more than Kenny had been really pissing me off for the past two weeks with their bitching about Kai. He was a guest in my house and he was paying his way. He also helped on a patrol, plus I like having Kai around. 

I was about to enter the lounge when I stopped and leant against the wall, so no-one in the room could see me. Rai was shouting a lot and from what I could tell at Tyson and that computer boy. I decided to listen as I heard my name mentioned. He was shouting at them for accusing me of stuff which I had done and to stop bitching behind my back. I smiled. Rai was sticking up for me, but I had heard them talking the day before it didn't bother me, they were right. But it obviously bothered Rai. But the Rai and I had become good friends in the past two weeks. I smiled and decided to not go see Rai, like I had planned. He was already choosing me over his friends which wasn't in my plan, but I will use to my advantage. Maybe my kitten was warming up to me. I just couldn't afford for anything to go wrong. He couldn't discover me being a vampire just yet; I have to have him before he does.

I clutched the sword handle in my hand and raised the handle up to my chest; the sword's blade had my reflection shinning in it. I looked past the sword's blade to my opponent, opposite me a few feet. He too held a sword in his hands. I then lowered my sword and charged to attack my opponent. I brought my sword up as he brought his down. Metal clanged against metal. I jumped back at went to attack again, only for the swords to meet again. But this time he used force and placed another hand on his blade and pushed me back. I instantly fell off guard, the sword scurrying away from me. My opponent walked up to me and stood over me. I looked into his deep scarlet eyes.

"Rai you need to focus more on your attack." He held a hand out to help me get up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up with ease. He was strong.

"I know Kai. But again can you explain why I need training with swords. I thought were only the things that killed vampires off?" I brushed myself off.

"I've learnt that if you also cut their heads off it would kill them too, like a human. And stakes can't cut heads off." Kai said in his usual tone, placing his sword in its sheath and then the new weapons cabinet. 

"I guess you're right." I also picked up my sword and carried at the same routine as Kai. "Yeah well we'll continue training tomorrow." He said picking up his red armlet things and fixing them back on. I watched him; I had been training with him for the past week or so. He was very skilled in swordsmanship. I then left the basement and Kai and went to get ready for work. I had an evening shift today and I was already running late. 

I walked into the lounge to see a familiar blonde. "Max!" I said happily.

"Hey Rai!" The teen smiled though he still wasn't his usual self. He was still upset about Emily; I mean he wouldn't be, it had only been two weeks.

"When did you get back?" I asked.

"Just now. Where's Tyson and Kenny?" He asked, noticing the two were no where to be seen. 

"Kenny's still at college and….I'm not sure about Tyson." 

"Oh, what about Kai?" He asked.

"He's in the basement." I told him.

"Kay." He then put his bag down and walked past me to the basement door. 

"Errr….Max what are you doing?" I asked looking at him. I didn't want any fighting in this house. It was bad enough Tyson had a problem with Kai, but not Max too. 

"Going to say 'hi' to him." The blonde told me. 

"Oh okay." I let him carry on, I then carried on with my own business. 

"Hi Kai." A familiar voice said behind me on the stairs.

I turned round it was Max. "Hi." I mumbled returning back to my business. He didn't go back upstairs; he just remained to stay on the stairs. 

"What?" I asked, not turning round to him.

"Kai I need to ask you some questions." He ordered, not asking. I knew what these questions would be about. His dead girlfriend. Time to start acting. Man, I should get an acting job I'd be so good at it.

I turned round to look at him. "Max I'm really sorry about your girlfriend but I really had nothing to do with it. I didn't know she was your girlfriend until you turned up." I lied to the blonde. 

"And you didn't see the vampire who did it?" 

"No, I heard a scream but I was too late, she was already dead and there were no signs of any vampires. Now will you leave me be. I'm sick of all the questions and accusations." I said slightly annoyed, putting some fake feeling into my voice. "I'm on your side after all." I wasn't sure what side I was on in truth. I was just there cause of Rai. "Now if you don't mind I'm busy." I returned back to whatever I was doing. I heard Max leave; I wondered if my acting worked? Well they can believe what they won't, it end to bothered by their gossip. I returned back to my mediation.

"Kai?" I called for the Russian not sure where he was in the house. I had returned from work and wanted to ask him something.

I found Max in the lounge watching the TV; lay out on the sofa on his side. It had been about three months since Max's girlfriend's murder. He was starting to get over her now, even though it was still hard for him. I know I'm still sorta grieving over Mariah still. 

"Max have you seen Kai?" I asked the blonde teen.

"Yeah he's in the basement as usual." He told me, his eyes not moving off the set.

"Thanks." I walked to the basement and as Max predicted there was Kai. I sat down quietly on the stairs I didn't want to disturb him, I just watched him. His back was to me and he was practising with his sword. He moved with much grace; smooth and swift. He stopped but didn't turn around. "What is it Rai?" He asked. 

I was a little surprised that he could sense me even when I was being so quiet and that he knew it was me too. How did he do that? "Sorry to intrude but I need to ask you something?" I asked, remaining where I was. 

He put the sword down and turned around to me. "What is it?" He asked. 

"Well I know how uncomfortable that sofa is and well….my room is the biggest bedroom in the house and I was wondering if you would like to share my room? I could get rid of my double and by two singles?" I offered. It seemed he was studying my eyes. 

He then closed his eyes and a smile formed on his lips. "Why not?"

"Cool it might be a few days before I can get time to change my room around." I stood up. "Is there a specific bed you would like?" I asked not too sure what type of beds he likes. 

"You can choose just as long as it's softer than that sofa." He opened his crimson eyes looking at me again.

"Oh okay then. I'll let you get back to whatever you're doing." I turned to start walking back up the stairs. 

"Rai?" He said, I turned round. "Thanks." He smiled again.

I smiled back. "No problem." He then picked up his sword and carried on with his training. I went back upstairs.

It was two weeks before I fully moved into Rai's room. He had got rid of his double bed and brought two singles. He had re-arranged the room completely. He had got rid of the wardrobe and Mariah's belongings. He had got rid of her dresser. He placed his bed under the window, which was good for me. The sun made me feel sick. My bed was against the wall away from the rays of the sun. Rai had brought new furniture too, a single wardrobe and a set of drawers and he had put a couple of shelves up. Rai had said I could put my belongings in both. We both had little cabinets next to our beds, very handy for stuff. The TV sat on the drawers and his stereo was set up on the shelves with the speakers in various places. He had organised it pretty well. 

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"It's fine." I sat down on my bed. It was nice to have something more comfortable than that sofa; it was starting to hurt my neck.

"Cool!" Rai laughed, also sitting down on his bed. "It's a long time since I had single bed." He told me, running his hand over the duvet.

"It's been a while since I had a bed."

"Yeah well sorry it's taken me this long to sort some better arrangements." He then got up. "Right well I gotta get ready. You on patrol tonight, right?"

"Yeah with Tyson. Where are you going?" This is the first I'd heard of him being busy tonight.

"I've a date with Tahnee. I thought it's time I start dating again. I can't mope around after Mariah forever. I have to move on you like said. So I found Tahnee's number and gave her a call and she agreed. So have fun on patrol with Tyson and I'll see you later." He then left the room.

That came as a total shock to me, I wished now I had never said that to him. She was going to ruin everything I've worked for. But I couldn't kill the girl, it would look too suspicious, and in honesty I didn't want to hurt Rai's feelings. My god I'm going soft all because I'm falling the cat-boy.

"Is everything ready Max's party?" Tyson asked me. 

"I hope so? Are all the drinks in?" I asked, looking around the house.

"I think Kenny is the last crates of beer." I told the dark headed teen. 

"Right, this is gonna be awesome party!" Tyson yelled excited.

"I'm surprised Max hasn't found out. We've been planning this for months." I laughed. 

"Well it was hard but we did it?" 

"Yep. Well I've gotta get Tahnee and some of her friends."

"Will a certain Hillary be here?" He asked, slightly blushing.

I laughed at him. "Well she on my list to pick up." I winked at him.

"Sweet." He cleared his throat to disguise the embarrassment and excitement of knowing this girl was coming to the party. "Well I better go get Maxie from work." And with that we both went our separate ways.

I walked into the room I shared with Kai. I walked in to find Kai lay on his side with the TV on. He didn't move or even look at me. I looked for a second at the TV just curious to what he was watching. It some sort of BMX tournament. 

I looked at the Russian. "So you're not gonna join the party tonight?" I asked. 

"Why should I? He's your friend." He didn't look at me; he closed his eyes and lay on his back with his arms behind his back. 

"Yeah but it's his birthday!" I answered him.

His eyes shot open and he glared at me. "So what? It's just a birthday nothing special, I've had loads of them." He turned his gaze back to the TV and switched channels. 

I glared at him angrily. What was his problem? What have I done to deserve this hostility and crudeness? He's been like this for weeks now and at times ignoring me. What's he so pissed off about? Or at me even? I wish he would he tell me? After all I was putting a roof over his head and letting him share my room, use my water, electricity and gas. And eat my food. And I was sick of him being like this, my patience was wearing thin.

I narrowed my eyes in anger at him. "What's your problem!" I shouted at him. I had never shouted at him before, I had no need to.

He looked at me, his red eyes glaring at me like fire. "What?" He said angrily.

"Your problem? For the past few weeks you've been really cold towards me! What have I done that's pissed you off so much?" I stopped shouting with my last bit. I placed my hands on my hips and still had an angry frown on my face.

My amber orbs staring into his fire red eyes. They seemed much redder than normal right now. 

He then closed his eyes. "It's none of your business." A smirk was placed on his lips.

I growled in frustration and anger. "Get your attitude sorted or you're on the streets, understand!" I threatened him.

His eyes shot open and smirk faded he glared at me. I then took what I wanted and stormed out, slamming the door in anger.

I wouldn't chuck him out cause I'm not that mean. He had pissed me off so much that I said it in anger. I slammed the bathroom door. I hope he didn't leave now. I don't want to go, but I'm not quite sure why I want him to stay.

How dare he threaten me! I knew he was bluffing, but still it enraged me. But he was right my attitude had changed and all because of that Tahnee girl I guess I was jealous of her. I wanted Rai and she had him. Damn bitch! So here I was going to join in with this pathetic party. It's not like I know anyone here or like anyone. I was only interested in one person from the start. Rai.

Techno punk blasted through the house, not that I minded. One good thing about these guys they liked funny but decent music. Mindless Self Indulgence, Kill the Rock was playing right now. I walked into the lounge to see all the furniture gone and Tyson with a couple of mates skanking. He was already drunk, stupid prick. That guy does really annoy me.

I saw max and Kenny talking; I suppose I better go wish him a happy birthday now that I'm down here.

"Happy Birthday Max." I muttered in my normal tone.

"Oh thanks Kai. I'm glad you came down." Max said in his cheery voice. Is that guy never sad? I think the only time I've seen him devasted is when I killed his girlfriend. But he was starting to return back to his normal self now. Well it had been seven months. And Rai had been dating Tahnee for about four months. I really hate her! I've met her and she reminds me of the dead slayer. I was starting to think that maybe I won't get kitten. 

"Oh so Mr. Sourpuss came down?" An annoying drunk dark headed teen joined us.

I ignored him. "Have you seen Rai?" I asked the blonde and brunette. I could see I was pissing Tyson off; it was clear on his expression. And he being drunk was an added bonus.

"Rai! It's always about Rai! Anybody would think you loved him from your obsession!" he shouted at me, grabbing my full attention.

I looked at him, he was smirking and I was growling quietly at him sending him a death glare. It was clear I was angry.

"Oh hit a soft spot, aye Kai?" He mocked.

"Watch it Tyson!" I growled at him. He was winding me up and I was rising to the bait. 

"Or what Kai you'll kill me too like Emily?" he yelled so loud that everyone looked at us. Tyson just stood there smirking at me. I was growling trying to control my temper. My hands were clenched into fists and I was ready to deck the Japanese boy. I decided it would be best to walk away. So I left the situation I really wanted to end with my fists. But I know that my fangs would show if I didn't walk away.  So I turned my back to Tyson and started to walk away.

"So you don't deny it then?" 

I stopped and turned around staring at him. "I didn't do it Tyson and you know that! Now leave me alone!" I raised my voice! I was constantly lying nowadays but it was all for a good cause. 

"Hey guys let's not fight! Emily's the past." Max broke in; the pain of Emily's death was clear in blue eyes. 

"Sorry max but we have a murderer living with us!" Tyson said to his blonde haired friend. 

That was it I had enough of Tyson. So I swung at him, punching him right in the jaw. He stumbled back a bit his hand over his now aching jaw. He looked at me rage burning his dark blue eyes. I stood there staring at him, ready for a fight. I knew Tyson was up for a fight too. Tyson then placed a smirk on his face and swung his fist at me. He caught my cheek ripping a gash into it. The force of the punch forced me to turn my head. I put a hand over my cheek and felt a coldish liquid on my hand. My slate spikes covered my eyes. I looked at Tyson's hand which had punched me; he had a ring on his finger that had obviously torn my pale skin. 

I heard Tyson snigger. If he thought I could be beaten that quickly, then he was mistaken. I clenched my other hand into a fist and swung round, my fist landing perfectly on his mouth, cutting his lip slightly. Tyson put a finger up to his lips, dabbing the stream of blood. He looked at the red substance on his finger and growled. I stared at the blood trickling from his lip, it was making me hungry. But I would have to control myself, I couldn't just feed right now, I'd be staked for sure. Years ago I wouldn't have cared but I have to resist the urge right now. 

Suddenly I whacked in the mouth and then tackled to the ground and had repeated punches thrown at me from Tyson. Quickly I was drawn from my thoughts about blood and put back on track with my fight. I saw Tyson's fist come at me and I hastily moved my head, Tyson's fist connected with the wood panelled floor. 

"OW!" Tyson complained, rubbing his knuckles. I smirked and then kicked the boy of me, Tyson landed on his back. I felt something trickle from my eyebrow. I placed a finger to my eyebrow and felt liquid. It was my own blood. I licked the blood off my finger. I then realised Tyson had also caught my lip, it too was bleeding. I saw Tyson get up well I wasn't going to have that. He provoked me to have this fight and I was going to finish it. 

"There you are Rai!" Tahnee walked over to me. I was outside in the garden looking up at the stars. The alcohol was making me a little dizzy and I thought some fresh air would help. Plus I hadn't been able to get Kai off my mind all night despite Tahnee being here. I didn't want kai to leave. I liked having him around the house. I liked his company even though he was a little cold and moody; I know that's just a mask. He's probably a nice guy underneath. I wish Tyson would just leave him alone, I've warned him twice now.

"Hey Tiger what you thinking?" I remained to look at the stars. I know she was looking too.

"Nothing." I now looked at her. "I just needed some fresh air. I was feeling a little dizzy." I laughed. 

"Oh." She sat down on the wall next to me.

"Rai we need to talk." She took my hands in hers. What did she want to talk about? "I've been thinking that maybe we should take this relationship to the next stage? What would you say to me moving in with you?" I was surprised to say the least. I was not expecting that at all. I didn't even think of her living with me. Plus Kai is sharing my room.

"Well what do you think Rai?" She smiled at me hopefully.

"Well…I…err…I…" I was saved by Max yelling something at me. 

"Rai!" he raced over to me. "Rai we need your help! Tyson and kai got into a fight and now Kai is beating the shit outta Tyson. Me and Kenny have tried everything. We know he listens to you." The birthday boy spilled out.

I knew this would happen, Tyson would piss Kai off way too far and I know how fights, I do train with him. 

"Tahnee do you mind?" I asked my girlfriend.

"No go ahead, just remember I'm here." She smiled.

"Thanks." I said getting up and planting a quick kiss on her lips. I then ran off to break up the fight. They were going to ruin Max's party.

I ran into the lounge. I was shocked at what I saw. Kai crouched over Tyson holding by his collar of his shirt with one hand and punching him repeatedly with the other. Every time he punched him he's let Tyson's head hit the floor. He was being really violent and vicious about it. Tyson looked completely helpless and beaten. He had definitely lost. It was probably his own fault. He and his big mouth.

"Kai that's enough! He's had enough!" I shouted at the Russian. He ignored me, so bloody ignorant.

"KAI!" I yelled. I knew he knew I was but he was determined to finish the fight. 

"So Tyson you thought you could provoke me and get away with it?" He hissed at Tyson, delivering another punch.

Tyson was looking pretty messed up. For sure on of his eyes was turning into a black eye and the other might too. Tyson was struggling to keep them both open. He had blood running from his nose and his lip. Kai had caused him a fat lip, but that was nothing compared to some of his other injuries. Tyson was in pretty bad shape and probably feeling humiliated. Kai on the other hand had only a few cuts and surfacing bruises. 

"Kai he's had enough!" I yelled, trying to pry Kai off Tyson.

"Back off Rai! He needs to be taught a lesson!" He quickly at me. His red eyes burned like fire. He was like a vicious fire, not wanting to be put out. But I will have to be the water that puts him out. He was going to kill Tyson or definitely put him in intensive care if I didn't stop him.

"No I won't! You have to stop this now!" I gained up all my strength and started to pull Kai off Tyson. Once he was off Tyson I held onto him firmly around his waist and dragged him upstairs. He was struggling to get free and he was growling to my amazement much like a dog. But I kept hold of him until I got to our room. I was a lot stronger than he thought. I had improved since he came into my life. I backed up against the door so he couldn't get out and hurt Tyson even more.

"Sit down!" I ordered, pointing to the bed. 

Rai dragged me off Tyson. I wanted to teach that little brat to never provoke me. I was so angry that he thought he could deck me. Rai dragged me upstairs to our room, although I was struggling to break free. My vampire side was starting to show but I couldn't help it.

"Sit down!" He pointed to my bed. 

"Why did you pull me off the brat?" I shouted at the kitten-boy, disobeying his order. I stared at him waiting for an answer, folding my arms in the process.

"Because Kai you would have killed him! I saw how vicious you got with him!" he yelled staring at me with his amber eyes.

"He started it! Maybe he needed a lesson in not shouting his mouth off. He'll know not to start on me again, won't he?" I couldn't help but smirk, even though it hurt my lip a little. I then touched it with my finger, I was still bleeding.

"But you didn't have to finish it Kai. I've told you to ignore Tyson many times before, but you never listen." He was generally angry even though he was drunk. "Now sit down while I go to get a bowl of water to clean these cuts up." He ordered me to sit down again. 

"Well you finished it not me." I said smugly to him.

"Whatever." Came his answer. I obeyed him this time and sat down while he left the room. I looked at the blood on my finger, I then licked it off. After all it was what I fed off.

What is his problem? Why does he have to act so tough? I know deep down he's soft. But maybe it's his tough-guy, cold-hearted attitude that has drawn me to him? There's no doubt about it I was falling for Kai, even though I had Tahnee. But I know it just wasn't right for me and her. 

I filled a bowl with luke warm water. He needed them cuts sorted out. Even though Tyson isn't no-where near as strong as Kai he had got a few punches in. I looked round for a cloth but couldn't find any. I looked for some bandages but couldn't find any so I picked up the bowl of water and headed back upstairs to the moody Russian. I walked past the lounge and noticed Max and Kenny but no Tyson. I walked over to them wondering where the other teen was.

"Yo guys, where's Tyson?" I asked.

"He's in his room with Hillary. She's cleaning his wounds up and nursing him." Kenny told me. "What's the bowl of water for?" 

"It's for Kai? Tyson must have got a few punches in? But hey at least it didn't ruin your party." I laughed, still looking at the full house.   

"Yeah well I think it livened it up." Max laughed too.

"Cool. Well I've gotta get back to Kai." I left the lounge to run into Tahnee.

"Hey Rai." She smiled. "What's that for?" She looked at the bowl of the water.

"It's for Kai. I'm cleaning his wounds up." I smiled the pink haired girl.

"Well okay but remember you have a girlfriend down here waiting for you?" She smiled, running her hand through my jet-black hair.

"I know." I smiled than planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back soon." I had to dump I couldn't deny my feelings for Kai anymore.

"Better be." She then walked off into the kitchen. I headed up the stairs to the unco-operative Kai. 

When I walked into the room he was sat on his bed. He had done what I asked. That's a first. 

He looked at me. "What's that for?" He gestured to the bowl of water. 

"To clean your cuts up with." I told placing the bowl of water down and rummaging through my drawers for my old bandages I use to wear on my arms years ago. They'd do since there clean and I don't wear them anymore. 

"I don't need you to nurse me." He shot back. 

I found the bandages and pulled them out shutting the drawer and walked over to the sourpuss.

"A little defensive aren't we?" I teased. I drowsed the bandages in the warm water and moved the bowl over to Kai's table cabinet and placed it on there. I pulled the wet bandage from the water wringing it out. I then lifted Kai's slate hair up to get to the cut on the edge of his eyebrow.

"I said I don't need a nurse." He repeated in a grouchy, annoyed tone.

"Yeah and I said I'd clean them up." I answered not caring about his wishes. I dabbed the cut, cleaning it and then putting pressure on it so it would stop bleeding so much. Surprisingly Kai didn't bleed that much and his skin was slightly cold. My drunken imagination was obviously running away with me. I then felt a cold breeze on my skin, I looked at the window it was open. That's why Kai's skin was cold.

There was a silence between us as he tended to my wounds that Tyson had caused. I couldn't help but wonder why Rai was doing all this? Even though I told I didn't want his help he ignored me and carried on. Normally I would have stopped anyone else, but I didn't Rai. I wanted to him to clean them. I wanted him to nurse me. I could feel his breathe on my face as he moved from cut-to cut. I've never been so close to him before even when we've trained with each other. He worked slowly probably making sure each one was cleaned properly, not that it mattered be gone by tomorrow. He started on the scratch on the side of my face.  He ran the soaked bandage down it carefully, occasionally his finger tips would brush my skin. His fingers were so warm.

"Rai, why are you doing this?" I asked in a calmer voice.

"Because I care about you." He said simply, his focus on cleaning my wounds.

My eyes twitched and my face was full of confusion. What did he mean when he said that?

"Rai?" I stopped his hand from cleaning my scratch and looked into his amber eyes. "What do you 'Because I care about you?" I asked.

From the pinkness in his cheeks and his eyes looking at the floor I guessed he said something I wasn't meant to know. 

"Rai?" I asked again, letting go of his hand. 

He looked back at me. "Nothing. Let me sort out your lip?" He went to wipe away the blood trickling down from the corner of my mouth. 

I stopped him again. "Rai please tell me?" I said in a softer tone, which I didn't know I was capable of. 

He looked at my hand clasped around his wrist gently; he then looked at me with his golden orbs. He then looked at the floor and back to me. "It's nothing. It's the alcohol talking." He laughed it off but his eyes told me another story. I let go off his hand. Rai knelt down to tend to my bleeding lip. I watched him closely. His cheeks had a pink colour to them. 

"Rai?" I stopped his hand and looked at him with my scarlet eyes. His golden orbs connected with mine.

He looked at me with his garnet eyes. I could feel myself blush even more. I didn't answer him, just looked at him. He let go of my hand and then hesitated but put his hand on my cheek. His hand was cold against my cheek; it sent some sort of electricity through my entire body. My heart was racing faster than it normally was and my tummy had that funny but nice feeling buried in my tummy. 

He caressed my cheek gently. I started to wonder what was happening. What was Kai doing? I hope this isn't another one of his teasing, but then he never teased me just Tyson.  His hand then ventured through my hair, stroking it delicately. I washed over with longing for Kai. I wanted the Russian, I realised there and then that I had wanted for Kai for a long time now. Tahnee was a Mariah stand-in and made me realise who I really want. I know now I want to be with kai forever. 

And the stunning me completely his lips brushed mine, shyly and unsure at first. But when I brushed them back, his lips locked with mine. His hand in my hair pushed my head closer to his. The kiss got more passionate. My heart was racing ten to the dozen and the fuzzy feeling in my tummy spread throughout my whole body. I broke off the kiss as I needed air. I looked back at Kai. Was that real what just happened? This isn't a dream is it? I hope it was real? And I wasn't just saying that cause I was drunk.

I noticed kai wasn't blushing thought it was hard to see under his blue triangles painted on his cheeks. I removed my hands from around his neck and scurried back a bit, studying his face.

"I'm sorry." I apolised. Rai hand a confused and stunned look on his face. And I had apolised for kissing him, when it felt like the right thing to do. Rai didn't answer me, so I got up and decided that maybe kissing him was the wrong thing to do. But then he returned it. I felt so hurt and lost. I walked past him not looking at him.

"Kai?" Rai said. I stopped but didn't turn around. I could see from the corner of my eye that he was now standing up. "Kai?" He said again. This time I turned around but didn't answer him. I just looked into his golden eyes.

"Kai what are you sorry for?" he walked up to me, looking back into my crimson eyes. 

"For kissing you." I felt so out of character. I hardly ever apolised but it felt like it was needed. 

Rai was quiet for a moment and then he broke the awkward silence between us. "I wanted you to kiss me for ages now." He admitted. 

I must have looked surprised; I had no idea Rai like me that much. I thought I read some signs but I thought I'd got them confused cause he started dating that Tahnee girl. But what was gonna happen now? Ah, I'm being stupid Rai's completely drunk. So what just happened he won't remember and meant nothing. What a disappointment? 

"Rai you're drunk you don't mean what you're saying.2 I sighed, I went to open the door.

"Kai I am not that drunk! I know what I mean. I've been falling for you all this time and only realised it now. I just didn't have the courage to admit it to myself. I want you Kai, and I have for some time now." Rai's words stopped me from leaving.

"But you have Tahnee?" I didn't turn around and hand was still on the door handle. 

"Kai didn't you hear what I just said? I said I want you and have for some time now. I don't want Tahnee, she's just a stand in for Mariah!" Rai stopped and I turned around coming face to face with the Chinese man.

"But-?" I looked into his eyes and saw the longing I also longed for.

"Kai please listen to me?" He placed his hand on my face. It was so warm against my cool skin. I closed my eyes from his touch. I then opened my eyes. I then wrapped my hand around his wrist and pulled him closer to me. He looked surprised at my grabbing him. 

"I did take in what you said Rai and I have wanted you for much longer than you know." I looked down at the Chinese man. Rai smiled and his little cat fangs showed. I smiled back. "You're my little kitten." I then hugged him. I had finally got my kitten, after all these months I had my obsession. And I wasn't going to let anyone have him. 

"I don't think we should tell the guys yet?" he suggested.

I nodded my head in agreement. I'd prefer to keep it secret; I know Tyson would have a problem with us. But it was gonna be hard to hide the lust for him now. 

"What about Tahnee?" I asked him, my arms wrapped firmly round Rai's frame. He pulled away a little, still in my hold and looked up at me.  

"Shit! I forgot she's still here. I better go break up with her. I was going to anyway." He looked so serious and thoughtful. He moved from my hold. "I won't be too long." He then kissed me again. I lingered onto the kiss until he parted away.

"There you are Rai!" Tahnee burst into the room. Rai dashed away from me and I pretended to look at the CD collection. 

"Err…..Tahnee?" He looked worried that she may have caught us. 

"Come on Rai." She grabbed his hand. I was watching the whole thing from the corner of my eye. 

"What? What's going on?" He asked, looking to me then her. I pulled a CD out of a case and put it in the player and pressed the play button. Evanescence started playing; I hadn't noticed which CD I had put in. 

"Max, Kenny and the others have decided to go to a club. Come on let's go!" She looked my way. "Nice choice of music Kai." She winked at me. I just glared at her. "Come on Rai, I'll wait for you downstairs." She then disappeared downstairs.

Rai looked at me. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Just go!" I said quietly.

"I'll be back later!" he then left the room when Tahnee yelled for him.

So there you have it all finished! Onwards to chapter 8 when I write it up! I'm so behind with this ficcy! Ackles! Well I hope this makes up for the very long delay that will be chapter 8! I liked the idea of Kai beating the shit out of Tyson! I enjoyed writing that! Also sorry if that was crap it's along time since I wrote a fight scene! And I know it's pretty long, but longer is better! More to read! Well be nice and leave me a lovely review! The boys will be ever so happy! 

Ray and Kai: yeah ecstatic! 

Oooo a little sarcy today! We know they loved it really. 

Brad Best: So tune in for chapter 8 whenever that is to see if Rai will break up Tahnee and when will Tala appear with the Demolition Boys? All in chapter 8!

AJ Topper: hey why didn't I get asked!

I did but you said you was busy!

AJ Topper: *thinks* oh yeah!

Well you can do the re-cap in chapter 8 if you like?

AJ Topper: Sweet!

Well it seems everybody is happy so I'm gonna go now! Cya laters

Diesty-chan


	8. chapter 8

Author Notes: Howdy I is back! The great Diesty-chan is back with another chapter! So yes here it is guys! Chapter 8! And any Tala fans out there you'll like this chapter! I'm sorry if it's short I've had a bad week! 

Disclaimer: Read previous disclaimers!

Chapter 8

I heard Rai creep into our room. I had my eyes closed but I could here him stumbling around. I wasn't sure what had happened about Tahnee and to be honest I didn't care! Rai was mine!

"Thanks for waiting up." He said in a hushed and sarcastic voice. He thought I was asleep.

"No problem." I sarcastically answered him back, sitting up and looking at him. A smirk was playing on my lips. "I couldn't sleep anyway." 

He smiled, his cat fangs peeping out. "Well I'm all yours now. Tahnee got with Max in the end." He sounded surprised with the last part and looked thoughtfully at the wall. He then looked back at me. "Anyway I'm not bothered cause I have a sexy Russian." He walked over to me and kissed me. I returned the kiss also dragging him down on me. 

He parted the kiss. "I can tell you missed me." He giggled.

"You have no idea." I ran my hands through his hair and pushed his head towards me as I kissed him this time with a little more passion. His kisses got more passionate. I could tell he was getting excited cause I could hear little purrs coming from him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. From the surprise Rai accidentally jumped off the bed, smacking his head on the bed side table followed by a loud thud. I couldn't help but grin.

"Ray?" We heard Hillary, Tahnee's friend ask.

"Ow!" Rai rubbed his head, glaring daggers at the door. "What do you want Hillary?" He sounded annoyed and slightly pissed off. 

"Are you like okay?" She asked. She sounded annoying from behind before the door and slightly blonde. She matches well with Tyson for sure.

"Do I sound alright?" My grin turned into a smirk. Pissy Rai, he was so cute when he was angry.

"Sorry was just making sure you were back. Where's Tahnee and the others?"

"Tahnee's with Max and they're still clubbing." He got up and walked over to his bed. "Now can I get to sleep like I was doing before?" He lied, climbing into his bed, still covering his bruised head with his hand. 

"Okay." She left. 

"Are you okay?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I found it funny to see Rai fall and bump his head. If Hillary wasn't so blonde she might have figured out what was happening. But thankful she was a little blonde I guess.

"I'm going to sleep." He said grumpily.

"Okay." I said with a little laugh. I thought it would be best to shut up and let Rai wake up in the morning in a better mood.

I walked in to the lounge to find Kai slouched on the sofa when I returned from work. I looked at him and then noticed Max was also present in the house. I could hear him humming in the kitchen. I walked over to Kai and leant near to him to plant a kiss on his lips, but I was interrupted.

"Rai you're home!" I backed off, accidentally bumping into the wall.

"And so are you." Was my response and I realised I didn't really wanna say that. But luckily Max just smiled and hopefully he hadn't seen anything.

"Yeah well it's my duvet day." He sat down on the other sofa, stretching his arms up with a loud yawn.

That reminded me. "I haven't had mine yet." I winked at Kai. Max didn't notice as he was now interested in the cartoon on the TV. I looked at Kai ad could see the wanting in his red eyes, it burned like fire. I know I had near enough same look in my eyes.

"Right well I'm off to have a shower." I told Max, hinting at Kai another meaning. "The TV's all yours Max." He tossed the remote over to the blonde. 

"Thanks Kai." Max caught the remote and I exited the room, followed by Kai.

Once we were out of Max's sight, Kai grabbed me and the attack of passionate, lustful kisses started along with wondering hands from both of us. Luckily Max couldn't hear the pleasure groans escaping from both mine and Kai's throats. Rock music was blasting from the TV, thanks Max.

Suddenly the front door swung open with Hillary and Tyson arguing about something. Kai moved with such speed he was at the basement door, which was in the hallway. I was left breathless against the hallway wall from the pleasure that was just this instant stopped. 

Tyson slammed the door. "You know Hill-" He stopped and looked me. "Are you okay dude?" 

I panicked. "Yeah I-I'm fine." I realised I was still backed against the wall and probably looking quite flustered. Kai was still stood at the basement door, I could see him from the corner of my eye.

"Then how come you look nervous and very red?" Tyson asked, I needed to think of something really fast.

"I've just trained with Kai, I'm tired nothing else." I lied, hoping he would buy it.

"In your work clothes?" Tyson quirked an eyebrow. Shit it didn't work.

"Yeah it was an emergency training session." I managed to stumble out. He sure was snooping around and I was sounding like I was hiding something. 

"What for?" He asked. What is this? I feel like I'm trial. And I couldn't think of an excuse.

"Diesty's lover is in town." Kai answered, saving me. We all looked at him; he was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded and his eyes closed. He opened them, his blood red orbs glaring at Tyson. Tyson was gritting his teeth also sending daggers to my lover with his blue eyes. Tyson then snorted, turned his nose up and stalked upstairs with a questioning Hillary after him.

I sighed loudly relaxing my back against the wall. I turned my head and looked at Kai. He was looking back at me with the same relieved look on his face. 

"Thanks." I mouthed to him. He closed his eyes and nodded with a smile also on his lips. 

I decided I needed a cold shower. That was a close one but the adrenaline rush was good. The risk of being caught turned both me and Kai on more, for some strange reason I'm not sure why. All I know is it felt great. 

I left Kai still at the basement door to do whatever he wanted. I'm sure calming down was on the top of both our lists. Plus I knew I would see him again soon.

I watched Kai walk with his new friend down the alley. He still looked the same like the last time I saw him, which was about a hundred years ago or so. I can still remember that night like it was yesterday. I closed my eyes too push unhappy thoughts out of my mind. I opened my eyes to look at my rival, and I couldn't believe what I saw. Bryan was right after all, I saw Kai sharing a kiss with the guy he was walking with. The shock could be seen on my face for sure. I couldn't believe he was gay after all these years with Diesty. Come to think of it where is Diesty? I hadn't seen any trace of her anywhere, yet Kai was here. This is confusing to say the least. She isn't dead, she's not that careless.

"Tala they're in place." A voice said behind me as I watched the older vampire and his 'friend.'

"Thanks Ian. Let's see what happens now?" I watched as a group of vampires my gang had rounded up close in on Kai and his 'friend.'

"Brrrr….sure is cold tonight." Rai rubbed his arms. I on the other hand didn't really feel the cold. 

"Do you want my jacket?" I offered him.

"Are you crazy Kai, it's freezing and if have your jacket that will leave you only in a vest." Always caring that's another thing I love about Rai. If only he knew what I really was, would he care then?

"I insist." I continued, pushing my thoughts back. "Anyway I don't feel the cold much." I took my deep purple jacket off, and wrapped it around Rai's shoulders. He then put it on properly listening to my instructions.

We both then heard growling and we both knew what it was. Vampires. Time to start slaying.

"Bout time we saw some action." Rai smiled, pulling his sword out from its sheath. "Time I used this for real."

I felt like smacking my head but I just raised an eyebrow instead, he had insisted on patrolling with it tonight.

"Ready Kai?" He asked as the gang of vampires came into view.

"As always." I smiled back. There were six of them three each. Nice little number.

"See Tala I told you he fought vampires now." Bryan joined Ian as I watched Kai fight the gang we had set up. What was he playing at? Why was he doing this? This isn't normal for Kai? I just don't get it! The only time I've killed vampires is when they have something I want. But wait they guy with him, his 'friend' isn't a vampire…..He's human! Kai is with a human! This is very confusing. What's he doing with a human?

"How does that human know how to fight us like that?" Spencer asked, also joining us from the shadows. 

"It's obvious he's a slayer." I turned round to the Demolition Boys, answering Spencer's question.

"But I thought Slayer's were girls?" Bryan asked. 

"I know so did I. I'm not sure why this man is a slayer." I too was baffled, just as much as my gang was.

"And another thing is why's Kai helping them?" Ian asked the obvious.

"Well time to find out." I smirked as I saw the last vampire drop dead.

"That wasn't so hard." Rai put his sword back in its sheath.

"No." I agreed but there was something suspicious about that attack, something quite not right.

Suddenly some-one jumped down in front if us. He landed on his feet and one hand on the floor, his head was looking down and his long black coat floated to the ground behind him. I growled as I recognized the man or shall I say vampire in front of me. He looked up at me with his ice blue eyes. He still looked the same. The same red weird styled hair with two bangs that fell forward. He had a long black coat with a massive collar that hid his mouth; it also had two big buckles on either shoulder. He wore black baggy trousers and probably a black top under his long coat. 

"Well, well Kai long time no see." He smirked standing up and brushing himself off. 

"What do you want Yuuri?" I stared at him. What was he doing here? And more importantly would he let slip of what I really am? This was not good, and I had to get Rai far away from him aswell as myself.

He closed his eyes and raised a hand to his face. "For Christ's sake Kai. It's Tala not Yuuri! It's always been Tala! Yuuri's my old name." He said in a slightly annoyed tone. So I kept forgetting, my mistake. Atleast he didn't say human name that would have really made Rai think. I looked a round to see if I could see any of my old gang, The Demolition Boys. If Yuuri….I mean Tala is here then they will be too.

"Kai who is he?" Rai asked, looking at me with his ember eyes. I wish I could tell him, but it would ruin everything. 

I stared again at the Russian red-head. "He's nobody." I now looked at Rai. "Rai I want you to go home. I'll sort this out." I told him.

"Huh? Are you in some sort of trouble?" He asked, glancing over to Tala suspiciously. I hope Rai doesn't think me and Tala had a thing for each other way back.  

"Oh don't worry cat-boy I'm not into guys, so you have no need to worry." Tala walked over to Rai. Tala was thinking the same as me. But then this situation must have looked like that. Rai was about to reply when I interrupted him. 

"Rai just go home. It's between me and Tala." I looked at Rai wishing he would just do what I asked. He can be really stubborn when he wants to be.

"If you insist Kai." He didn't look to happy about my wishes but obeyed them.

"I'll see you at home, okay?" I told him, he then left me with my old friend.

I watched Kai's cat-boy leave us. He was very obedient and very human. 

"What are you doing here?" Kai snapped at me, my focus returning to him. He always did prefer the attention.

"I was just in the neighbour hood." I said quite cockily, closing my eyes and slightly turning away from him.

"Just as cocky like before." Kai replied, still snapping at me and his fangs showed a little too.

"Yeah well I was always the cocky one and ladies man and you were always cold and cruel. I think that's why Diesty liked us both." I still remained in my position but turned to look at my former Russian rival.

"Yeah well Diesty's dead." He said without emotion. I couldn't believe him. Diesty wouldn't have let herself get killed. She wasn't that careless. She wasn't dead, she couldn't be.

"I don't believe you!" I practically screamed at him. She wasn't dead, not Diesty. 

"Well don't if you want to believe me it's your choice, but it's the truth." He sounded like he didn't care, turning to leave.

"Was it your slayer boyfriend?" I asked, he wasn't leaving yet. I had questions that he had to answer.

He stopped and turned around, a smirk set on his lips and his grey spikes were covering his eyes. "You think Rai's the slayer? You're more of a fool then I thought you were. Slayers aren't men. It was Rai's ex-girlfriend. Mariah Minx." He laughed, looking at me with his red eyes that seemed to burn like fire. 

"I can't believe she was so careless." Bryan said, jumping down from the building my gang were watching from and landed on the floor on his feet. Ian and Spencer followed also landing on their feet. 

Kai looked at his former gang mates. "I knew you were here somewhere, I could smell you." He sneered at them. 

Bryan smirked at him. "Yes well we could smell you too Kai. And we thought we'd see for ourselves how our old gang leader is." Bryan replied. Kai and Bryan had hated each other since they first met, so I was use to this and pretty much expected it. 

"Should I feel touched that you care?" Kai continued the trash talk with cockiness in his voice. "Now you've seen me, leave this town and never return! I don't want you bothering me again!" He turned to walk away.

I just stared at the figure walking away from me. Bryan was about to continue the trash talk with Kai but I put my hand him, silencing him. 

If Kai thought a verbal talk would work, then how wrong he was. We were going to stay as long as I wanted. I have a score to settle with my former gang leader. 

"Let's go." I told the Demolition Boys. I started to walk back to the shelter we were staying.

"Right Tala." The three said following me.

Okay there you have it chapter 8. I'm sorry it's really short. But this is all I could think of. I have had a massive writer's block for what seemed like forever. And it's sort of shifting. I'm hoping to wrap this ficcy up soon. So keep a look out for when it's updated. Thanks to everyone who has read it and left reviews.

Diesty-chan 


	9. Chapter 9

Author Notes: okies so im back with another chapter! Yayies for me and youies and of course our starring actors Kai and Rei *points to an empty spot* well they were there! Newayz sorry if this is another long chapter but I had a lot to write in it! Btw this we all be finishing soon I think another chapter or 2 im currently writing it now in rough! Newayz enuf of my rabbling on!

Disclaimer: all rights of the show and characters go to Hudson Soft/Takara blah blah!

Chapter 9

I watched him from a distance with his friends. His red unusual styled hair, his ice blue eyes, and his porcelain skin. He was Russian like me and absolutely amazing in every way. He was tall and slender too not like two of his friends. His other friend had the same build as him but it was the red-head who caught my eye. Now if only I could make him mine? Diesty would so screw but she was starting to bore me. Her constant nagging and her attitude that she was so superior to me. Well she wasn't and I'd had enough. This new human was exciting to me. A new challenge. I wanted to taste his blood in my mouth and then have him for eternity. My new vampire lust. Like Diesty had done to me. Not that I care anymore.

What's these? Who's this blonde? I growled realising who she was. It's Diesty! What's she doing with my human? I saw her turn and look at me, smirking. I moved further into the shadows I was hiding in. I knew what she was doing and I knew why. She was doing it to get back at me. She must have found out I wanted this human! BITCH! She was gonna have him instead of me to despite me. 

I watched her lure him away with her seductive charms, the same charms she once used on me over a hundred years ago. Leading him on, leading him to his death and then eternal life. She was starting to walk over to the alley I was sheltering in. And like a helpless puppy he followed her, straying away from his friends who seemed to cheering him on for getting Diesty. If only they knew, actually they probably will. I know Diesty will have one boy a night. He walked into the alleyway unaware of my presence. She was using the same lines that she used on me. Then she started to kiss his neck and finally she bit him. I saw the expression on his face as he fell to his knees, clinging onto the vampire who was sucking his life away. Finally she dropped him and carried on the ritual of his new life to the vampire race. I watched her slice her hand and let droplets of blood drip into the unconscious red head's mouth. She was staring at me the whole time with a satisfied and boasting smirk on her face. The red head then dropped to the floor. 

She licked her hand and then her lips as she walked over to me. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out Kai?" I remained silent I just looked at the sleeping vampire. She looked back at him. "And he tasted so sweet. I'm sure he'll be fun soon." She was so bitchey and winding me up. She started laughing as she left the alleyway probably to get his friends. And I was really powerless to stop her. I couldn't hurt her and I couldn't even if I wanted. And the reason being cause she sired me. I also knew that I would never have that Russian.

I decided I needed a fresh victim so I leapt onto one of the buildings. A fresh kill to make me feel better or I hoped to make me feel better.

I sat on my bed waiting for Kai to return since we met that Tala guy who seemed to know Kai. But how did he know Kai? I had some questions I wanted answering. But the guy for questioning wasn't here. Where are you Kai? Damn him. I got up and looked out the window. It was a full moon tonight; I hadn't really noticed earlier, I knew it was freezing. That's the only thing I hate about winter.

I then noticed a figure walking to the house. I recognized him straight away. His slender but strong frame with unusual coloured hair. His arms were bare and I remembered I was wearing his dark purple jacket. I heard him entering the house so I sat down on the bed again, waiting for him. 

He walked in and didn't look at me or say anything. This raised my suspicions even more. Was that Tala guy just an old friend or something else? Would Kai cheat on me? 

"Kai?" I asked, watching the Russian undress down to his boxers.

"Leave it Ray, I'm tired." He climbed into his bed and turned his back to me. 

I frowned angrily. How dare he! I wanted some answers and I'm going to get them now.

"No Kai!" I stood up angrily and stalked over to his bed, hoping he'd sit up but he didn't.

"Ray I'm tired." He said with slight annoyance. 

I got so angry with him that I grabbed his covers and ripped them off the bed completely, throwing them on the floor behind me. "I'm not surprised you're tired after fooling around with that Tala guy." I paused choking back the sob that was threatening to show. Kai shot up and was staring at me with his fiery red eyes. I continued. "Do you honestly think I am that stupid to not notice!" He started laughing which fuelled my rage and hurt even more.

"Why are you laughing?" I screamed at the Russian.

He stopped and looked at me. "I wasn't fooling around with Tala. I can't stand the guy!" He got up and looked at me. "Anyway I have you, why would I want anyone else?" His voice was so soft and full of caring. I looked at him and just had to believe him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a warm hug. I rested my head against his chest. I felt like a fool for not trusting him. 

"I'm sorry for doubting you." I looked up at the slate spiked man.

"It's okay." He kissed my forehead and I rested my head on his chest again.

I was still wondering who this Tala guy was? And how Kai knew him? There was so much about Kai I still didn't know, yet he knew most of mine.

"Kai who is Tala?" I wasn't jealous or anything just interested to know.

He looked down at me again. "He's just some-one I know from long ago." He told me, avoiding my eyes. He seemed to be distant all of a sudden as if thinking of something.

"Kai hunny I want you to meet some-one!" Diesty called out to me, I could sense mocking in her tone.

I let my victim drop from my hands and I licked his remaining blood from my fangs.

Diesty walked in and saw the lifeless body on the floor. "I can see some-one was hungry. Did you fancy a little Russian did you?" She laughed, meaning that in two terms.

I turned away from her growling, I was still angry with her from last week when she stole that hot Russian from me. "What do you want Diesty?" I asked not really interested in what she had to show me. 

"The Demolition Boys." She announced. 

"Eh?" I turned around to come face to face with the red head Russian I wanted and his friends. 

"This is Yuuri, Bryan, Ian and Spencer." She sounded so happy. But they were only her new toys to play with until she got bored. For some reason she always came back to me, that's something I'll never understand. 

"Actually it's just Tala." Yuuri told my blonde headed flirty girlfriend. So he decided to lose his human name, I don't blame him. After all Yuuri does mean lesbian or can mean that in Japanese. Plus Tala suits him better.

"It's the name my parents gave me and it sucked. I always thought Tala sounded better." He nodded on agreement with himself. 

"So Tala then. Nice." Diesty smiled at the newly named Tala.

"So who are you?" The little one asked with green hair and big nose. 

"What's it to you carrot nose boy?" I sneered at him. Carrot nose boy suited him a lot more better. Well he does have a nose shaped a little like a carrot. 

He narrowed his eyes at me. "It's Ian." 

"Like I should care." I answered him with a cocky tone. I then walked past the Russians and Diesty. 

"Where are you going?" She asked.

I stopped but didn't turn around. "Wherever I want." I then carried on walking. 

"Kai get back here right now!" She ordered but I just ignored her. I needed to get away from her and her constant orders. She may have some hold on me, but I was making sure it was getting loose. 

"Kai you okay?" I asked, as he looked angry.

"Huh?" he snapped his eyes at me with a confused look passing on them.

"Are you okay? You went really distant on me." His red eyes showed me his memories; I had snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah I'm fine. I feel tired that's all." He smiled and kissed me gently. 

I knew there was something else playing on his mind, but I wasn't going to ask. If Kai wanted to tell me I'm sure he would in his own time. 

He hugged me once more before he let me go to climb into his bed. I've gotta get a double bed, these singles were killing me. I just hope my friends never walk in when I do.

I changed from my clothes to a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. As I climbed into bed, my eyes never left Kai's body. He had his back faced to me again. Was he sleeping or thinking? I lay on my side just looking at him.

"You want him so bad then Kai?!" Diesty screamed at me. "Kill me then and you can have your precious obsession!" She said teasingly. 

"You know I wanted him from when I first saw him!" I yelled back at her. "But you have to have everything don't you! And I would kill you if I could, you know that!" I was so angry I really wanted to kill her. She has everything I want. That's how she kept me before, well not anymore. 

"Oh please Kai you wouldn't kill me!" She placed her hands on her hips.

"And what makes you so sure?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Cause you would have tried all ready, plus I sired you so you can't." She smirked at me.

"Just cause you sired me doesn't mean you own me fully!" I yelled back at the blonde vampire.

"I do Kai and I own the Demolition Boys. I've been doing this gig for hundreds of years before you! Remember that!" She hissed. "And you will never have what I own!"

"Who wants who?" We both looked at the door to owner of the voice. It was Tala the guy we were fighting over. I glared at Diesty to hear what she was gonna say. 

She walked over to him and then looked at me. "Kai here is jealous." She paused as I sent her more death glares. 

"Jealous?" Tala just looked at me. 

"Yeah jealous of you and I." She smirked at me. She was just toying with me all along. She wasn't going to tell Tala. And she never will.

"Oh really." Tala said with an icy tone like his eyes.

"So I was thinking." She walked in between us. I hate her ideas. "That you two could have a match over me. And whoever wins gets me and whoever loses has to leave? How's that sound boys?" She smirked smugly at me; she knew she was pissing me off although I remained calm on the outside. 

"Tala?" She looked at the red-head Russian.

"Fine by me." He remained to stare at me.

I closed my eyes and crossed my eyes completed with "Hn."

"Fine then tomorrow after dusk in the graveyard." I heard her walking out.

"Kai!" I shot my eyes open and saw Tala walking over to me. "You can pack your bags now." He sneered.

"Just try me Yuuri!" I smirked at him. 

He growled. "It's Tala!" He then stormed off.

"Like I care!" I knew that calling him by his human name would piss him off. I started laughing, what makes him think he'll win tomorrow. I've been a vampire longer than him.

I glared over at Kai who stood opposite me. I was going to win this match. I was going to have Diesty. I looked at Diesty who was watching the sunset. It was starting to feel cooler. Not that it really matters when your body is slightly cold anyway. It was just me, Kai and Diesty. The Demolition boys were told to stay out this. I knew if Bryan was here and I would lose he would step in, maybe that's why Diesty made sure they stayed back at the crib. 

"Well boys it's dusk!" Diesty said, knocking me from my thoughts. "Let's start this fight."

Kai whipped off his shirt and his armlets. I noticed a tattoo on his back, since his back was facing me. It was of a red phoenix, just like my snow wolf tattoo. Kai was quite muscley too which surprised me since he's slim. But I guess I'm the same. It's those damn slayers making us do exercise, though that doesn't matter when you're dead.

"Ready Kai?" I said teasingly.

"Tala I have a wager for you that will make this more interesting for you." Kai smirked, grabbing mine and Diesty's full attention.

"Carry on Kai." Diesty asked intrigued. 

"How about we fight to the death and whoever lives has Diesty?" I like this little wager.    

Diesty nodded her head with a smile. 

"It's a deal then." The wager was set; this was going to be interesting. I love the idea of getting my fangs into that aggrogant Russian vampire.

Kai smirked and motioned for me to bring it on.

I drew fangs out, my vampire side was on show. Kai did the same. His red eyes turned to white with just a black pupil and he growled, revealing his fangs. Then the fight commenced. Kai went to punch me and I easily blocked it.

"Has anyone seen Kai?" I asked my friends and Hillary, who were just chilling in the lounge.

Max and Kenny looked at me, while Tyson and Hillary were too loved up to notice me. 

"I thought he was with you?" Max asked.

"Well he obviously isn't." I said in slight annoyance as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Well he did say he was going to meet you after work." Kenny concluded. 

"What's up with that anyway. You two are always together; we're starting to think you're married or something." Max laughed. I blushed but lowered my head so they wouldn't notice. But Max wasn't far off.

"So he didn't meet you then?" Kenny said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah." I said still trying to hide the fact that I was blushing.

"Oh hey Ray! What's up?" Tyson yelled in his normal happy tone. Sometimes I think that kid has never grown up. It looks like he and Hillary had just noticed they weren't the only two people in the room. 

"Kai." I answered him with a frown.

"Oh." Tyson's expression turned from happy to a frown. "Who cares about that jerk anyway?" 

That got me angry; I was going to answer him, when Hillary beat me to it. "Ray just ignore Tyson, he still hasn't got over that fight months ago."

"Hillary!" he complained.

"OH shut up Tyson, you know you haven't! Anyway ray would you like to hear our happy news?" She squealed with excitement.

"Not really, but I'm gonna aren't I anyway?" I closed my eyes not really caring what happy news she had.

"Uh-huh." She continued. "I'm pregnant! Me and Tyson are going to be parents!" She yelled so loudly everyone in the room flinched and I think the other side of the world might have heard her good news.

My eyes shot open in total surprise. "What?"

"Tyson and I are-"She started again.    

"Okay, okay Hill I heard you the first time." I cut in. "So are you moving in here to have it?" I didn't really want to be woken up in the early hours of the morning by Tyson and Hillary's screaming baby. 

"Ummm…Ray there's something else I need to tell you." Tyson said a bit nervous.

"Shoot away." I was still in shock but I was also upset a little. Mariah and I had always talked about having kids, but now she's not here. 

"I'm moving out." Tyson hit me with another bombshell. "Yeah I and Hill are getting our own pad for the baby and stuff." So that's why he got a job recently and stopped going out.  

"So when you moving out?" I needed to know, I know Kai will be happy with the news. 

"Nothings confirmed yet but we're hoping to have own house by six months." Well maybe longer that I expected. 

I smiled. "Well I thought you were going in like a month or so. I'm happy for and it's about time you got your life sorted out." I was truly happy for them. Tyson maybe annoying from time to time, but he is a true friend. 

"Yeah it is." Hillary looked at Tyson and the two soon became loved up again in their own little world. Sometimes I wish Kai and I could be like that around the house. But it had only been four months and I'm not sure how the guys would react. 

Funny enough Kai walked through the door as my mind was thinking of him. He looked at me and he looked a right mess. He'd been in a fight.

"Kai you okay?" I asked, but he ignored me. He'd been like this with me ever since Tala showed up. Even though he said he didn't like Tala, I was starting to have my doubts. 

I followed Kai upstairs to our room. I walked in to find Kai cleaning up his cuts.

"Kai what happened? And don't tell me nothing cause that don't work on me!" I wanted him to be like how he was, not this cold, ignorant Kai.

"Vampire's jumped me." He said coldly, not bothering to look at me. 

"Somehow I don't believe you cause you're strong enough to beat off vampires." I yelled at him. 

He turned and glared at me. "What do you want from me Ray? A confession that im being loyal to you! I'm not cheating on you! I don't cheat on people I love!" he yelled back angrily.

"You lied Kai, to Max and Kenny! But I guess that's okay?" I crossed my arms and a frown was set in place in my features.

"What?" He asked. 

"You lied to them. You said you was going to meet me after work." I was getting angrier with him by the second. 

"I didn't lie." He said lowly, looking at the floor. He then looked up at me. "I was on my way to surprise you when they jumped me. I hadn't any weapons on me so that's why they got the better of me. And when I had finally got to the restaurant you'd gone. And that's the truth." His eyes looked sad and I just couldn't stay angry at him.

A small smile played on my lips. "Why is it I can never stay mad at you, Kai?" He looked so cute all beat up, I know I'm strange. 

"Cause you love me?" He said with a cheeky grin. He started messing with his cuts again. 

"Would you like some help?" I asked, I knew first aid pretty well, you had to when you worked in a restaurant. 

"You know what happened last time you played nurse." He winked at me.

"I grinned. "I know and you were a very good patient." I walked over to my Russian lover and shoved him to the bed, and then pushed him and he let himself fall on it on his back. I then crawled on him and sat on his waist. I leant down to his face; a playful grin was on his lips. "Are you going to be a good patient today Mr. Hiwatari?" I said playfully while using my sleeve to wipe away some blood from his nose.

"Only if I get good service." His eyes glistened at me and his body language was just telling me to kiss him.

"You always get my special treatment." I smiled mischievously and then kissed him.

"Had enough yet Tala?" I had my hand clenched in a fist and my other hand firmly around his neck. I'd punched him so hard the last time he'd fallen. He obviously wasn't as strong as he thought. Newbie vampires.

He spat at me, spluttering blood on my face. He was pitiful and disgusting. Why I ever wanted him, I don't know. I pulled my fist back to deliver another blow to the badly beaten up Russian. 

"Kai that's enough!" Diesty shouted.

I stopped my attack both Tala and I looked up at her. "What happened to fighting to the death?" I spat, angry that she wasn't going to let me win this wager.

"You have no right to kill my property!" She said coldly. I cursed myself for forgetting that stupid little law. I let Tala fall onto the floor. He landed with a loud thud and I heard him moan as he hit the floor while I got up. 

"It was till death Diesty!" I glared the blonde vampire, wiping away the stream of blood that had escaped my cut lip.

"It was, but you know how indecisive I am. Well you boys better get cleaned up; I've just found a nice meal over there." And she left us.

Tala had risen to his hands and knees and was coughing up blood. I hauled him up by his hair and glared at him. "If you know what's best for you, you'll leave and take your silly friends with you! You're a pathetic vampire." I then threw him on the ground again. I picked up my belongings and disappeared into the night, leaving Tala to think of my suggestion.

Right there you have it finally chapter 9! I apolize for all the Tala beating.

Tala: *putting bandages on* No, you're not!

Of course I am, I don't want to hurt my favourite Russian now do I?

Kai: I'm your favourite Russian!

Precisely. I wouldn't want to hurt you. So my second gets it! Hehe!

Also if you w as all wondering what Sired means apparently it means when one is turned into a vampire.

Tala: she's been watching way too much Buffy,

*slaps hand over Tala's mouth* Hey quiet you don't let all my secrets out!

Tala: *in muffled voice* OW! Why are you being so mean to me?

I'm not! Well maybe I am a little! But you'll be alright in the next chapter I think.

So yeah there u have it chapter 9, chapter 10 will be out soon I hope and that's your whole lot then. Oki doke? Good! 


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: hay hay! Im back with the next installement of Vampire's Lust! This is the last chapter *sniffles* So I hope you like it! Im dedicating this chapter to my good friends Em-chan (Kliever) and Megs (Ram a.k.a L@DyFiCtIoN) I hope you like the surprise! Thanks for your help! Well I'll get on to writing this! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beybalde cuz if I did there would be so much more Ray/Kai moments! Hell yeah! And I'd be mega rich from all the merchandise!

Chapter 10

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad!" Tyson kept ranting on to me. I started to get bored with the conversation and switched off, my mind wondering about my Russian lover sat at home reading a book. I had ordered him to rest for a couple of days after the vampire attack a few days ago. So Tyson had been willingly agreed to patrol with me, probably to get away from his rival, Kai. But I was starting to wish he didn't offer, he hasn't stopped talking about him, Hillary and there unborn baby. It was starting to really piss me off. I wanted to tell him to shut up but I didn't cause I know it would upset him. 

"Tyson pal, I'm happy for you really but if you keep talking were gonna attract unwanted attention." I told the younger Japanese. 

"Oh right I got ya buddy." And he finally shut up. But it wasn't long before he was off again but poking my personal life instead. "So when you gonna settle down Ray?" I stopped and looked at him. I had settled down but he just didn't know I was yaoi and I was with Kai. I had to make up a lie, since I still want my relationship with Kai to remain a secret. 

"Just haven't found the right person." I told him, when I have.

"I guess you would have married Mariah if she was still here?" He hit a sore spot, although I was with Kai, I still cared a great deal for Mariah.

"I guess." I replied bluntly. I guess I would have married her if she was still alive. And perhaps it would be me and Mariah instead of Tyson and Hillary. What was I thinking I had Kai now. A different kind of love.

"Shall I shut up about Mariah?" Tyson asked, I think he guessed I was still a little hurt. But I had to move on, with Kai. 

"Please?" I asked, also so he would shut up. 

A flash of red hair caught my eye on the roof of the building we were passing. I stopped and looked up.

"What is it Ray?" Tyson asked also looking up at the roof probably wondering why I had stopped and what I found so interesting with the roof.

I couldn't see anything so I shrugged it off as my imagination. "Nothing I guess." I then carried on moving, Tyson followed.

Then suddenly a figure dressed all in black jumped from the roof in front of us. I nearly jumped out my skin. I think Tyson did as I heard a yelp from him.

The figure remained in his crouched position, with one hand on the floor and he was looking at the floor. He then looked up and I recognised him straight away. It was the unusual styled red hair and icy blue eyes with pale skin. It was that Tala guy that Kai knows. I watched cautiously as he got up and dusted his coat off. 

"It's Ray isn't it?" He asked, looking at me with those icy eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked with an icy tone, which I had learnt from Kai.

"Just to chat." He said simply. He was acting so cocky it was unusual and made me wary of him.

"You wanna chat? Your Kai's friend so why do you wanna talk to me?" I frowned.

"Hey!" He held his hands up in defense. "I'm new in town. I need to make friends and since your Kai's 'friend' I thought well we could be friends too?" He smirked. He knew about me and Kai I could tell by the way he meant 'friend'. I had to be careful with this one. "Look I mean you no harm. You know im not a  vampire." He was being sly. How did he know about vampires? Not many people think they're real. They think they're a myth. 

"How do you-"Tyson started but Tala cut him off. 

"How do you think I know Kai? We grew up together and watched our families get murdered." He looked sadly at the ground.

"So why didn't he seem happy to see you the other week?" He asked, he seemed to start believing my little lies. Everything was going to plan.

"Kai and I fell out over a girl a couple of years ago; I guess he's still a little sour over it." Well it was mainly the truth. "I came here to see if I and Kai could put the past behind us." Lying to this neko-jin was so easy. He seemed pretty gullible. Well he must be since I guess he doesn't know about Kai's secret condition. "So do I seem evil to you?" I asked him, if only he knew some of the things I've done.

"I guess not." He smiled. "The name's Ray Kon." He put his hand out for me to shake.

"Tala Ivahnov." I placed my hand in his and we shook, sealing our friendship. My plan was working. 

"So Tala how'd you jump like that?" His friend asked, looking form the rooftop to me.

"Training and practise." I lied.

"That's funny cause Kai can do that too." Ray said looking at me. "Must be a Russian thing. I'm guessing that's where you're from?" He asked. God he's quick.

"Yeah it's the best country in the world." I do love my home country but you can't always stay in the same place.

"I bet." Ray said a little distanced, he then shook his head and smiled at me.

"Anyway guys it's nice to meet you but I've gotta go look for a job. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around again." I smiled at the Japanese and Chinese.

"Yeah cool. I won't tell Kai that I've met you if he's still being a bit pissy at you." Ray answered, that was an added bonus.

"Okay. Bye guys." I then walked away. I'll be seeing you more often Ray, I'll make sure of it. He was part of my plan. I couldn't help but smirk, everything was on track.

I sneaked out the house before anyone realised. Ray wasn't home and I was hungry. Plus I had to get out the house with that idiot Tyson and his girlfriend blubbering about their stupid unborn brat. I wish I could kill them, but then Ray would know. But to be honest I was starting to wonder how long I could go un-noticed about my vampire craving, and I also feared that one day I would hurt him accidentally though.

I suddenly heard a humming of a car and soon headlights came into view and would wash over me if I didn't move. I jumped onto the porch and hid in the shadows as the car pulled up on the drive. I watched the owner of the car get out; fully knowing it was my kitten. He was humming some tune as he entered the porch, totally unaware of my presence. I listened to the voices in the hall before I jumped down and continued the hunt for a fresh victim. 

I started down the road to the nightlife of this Chinese town, since that's where everyone is on a Friday night. I'm sure I could pick up something tasty from there.

"A baby shower!" I heard Tyson shout as I entered the house.

"Yes Tyson a baby shower!" Hillary answered him. I chuckled at more complaints from Tyson. I was use to this by now. Hillary was six months into her pregnancy and seemed to be driving Tyson crazy. It was always something new every week.

"Hill you cant have a baby shower! We're only moving into the house next week." Somehow I know Tyson won't win this one, with any good reason he puts up.

I decided to make myself known so I walked into the lounge where my housemates and Hillary…..and Tahnee where sat. I was surprised to see Tahnee, as she doesn't come round much due to our break up despite she's with Max. But she was here now and cuddled up to my blonde haired friend.

"Hey guys!" I smiled.

Max nodded his head at me, Kenny wasn't here and Tahnee smiled. Tyson was still trying to win his losing argument with his fiancée. He had popped the question to her a month or so ago.

"Oh hey buddy." He smiled. "Are you still helping me with the move on Tuesday?" he asked.

"Yeah I've got the day booked off ready." I answered him.

"So I guess Kai gets his own room then?" He asked.

"I suppose." I never really thought about that. Well Kai can move in so they won't suspect anything at all, we've already had some close calls lately.

"Right-" he was interrupted.

"Tyson!" Hillary screeched at him. He winced along with the rest of us. Ow, my ears! I think she damaged my hearing permanently. I feel sorry for Tyson marrying 'that'. They started arguing again. I walked out to find Kai. I hadn't seen him properly for two days. I'd been doing extra shifts since one of the chef's was off sick.  I looked down the basement, it was empty, next our bedroom. But he wasn't their either. This was weird, where was he? I glanced at the clock it was too early to patrol. Well maybe he's gone to get food from the takeaway. He has be known to do that. I'm sure I'll find him. I changed from my chef's uniform to causal clothes. 

I headed back down to the lounge where my friends were still talking, or in Tyson and Hillary's case arguing still. 

"Hey guys do you know where Kai is?" I asked, hoping to hide any evidence in my voice that showed I cared for Kai more than a friend. 

They all looked at me but it was Max that spoke. "He isn't in?" he asked surprised by my question.

"Nope." I answered.

"Who cares anyway." Tyson said slightly annoyed, folding his arms and closing his eyes. 

I felt like answering him to that but I frowned instead at the dark haired Japanese. "Well guys I'm gonna go get some Chinese? Do you want anything?"

"I'll have my normal." Max told me and then the list for Tyson started. I swear this guy could eat for the country. After about five minutes, Tyson had finished ordering. I had decided to write it down, as I wouldn't remember all of it. The girls said they would share with guys, or mainly Tyson although he would complain. So I left to get the Chinese.

I'm spoiled for choice, I swear. There were so many tasty young victims wondering around. It's just which do I pick? I spotted a little brunette all on her own, probably waiting for her friends. Well she won't be meeting them tonight if my little charms work on her. I walked up to the girl. My, my didn't she look tasty indeed. I stood next to her for a while, pretending that I was waiting for some friends. Diesty and I use to do this and it always worked. 

A couple of minutes later as I predicted it was starting to work. She spoke, looking at me. "So you waiting for friends too?" She sounded younger than eighteen. She was underage. 

"Huh?" I acted, whilst looking at her. She sure was pretty though.

"Are you waiting for friends too?" She asked again.

"Yeah." I answered her. "They're always late."

"Mine too. It's so annoying, isn't it?" She was so naive, that's why they shouldn't go clubbing at young ages. They have no idea of what evil is lurking around.

"I guess." I remained to look at her. "So what's your name then?" Time to break the ice a little more.

"Susie." She smiled. "Yours?"

"Kai." I smiled too, I loved acting.

"You're not from round here are you? Where's your accent from?" She asked innocently.

"I'm originally from Russia. I'm over here travelling." I told her which was true, that was what I was doing with Diesty.

"Cool! I'd love to travel but my parents won't let me." She just basically admitted her age to me.

"So how old are you?" I asked, wondering if I could use her age as an advantage.

"Sixteen." She said in a hushed voice and was blushing really bad. "How old are you?" 

I had to think, I don't think two hundred and twenty-six would work. I then remembered Ray's age. "Twenty-two." I told her.

"Wow! You don't look it!" She seemed surprised at my fake age.

"Yeah but sometimes I feel like I'm over two hundred." She giggled so I laughed with her. 

She looked at the nightclub doors and bouncers. "I hope I can get in."

Time to use this age and ID problem to my advantage. "You'll get in."

"I don't know." She hesitated. "Last time I got asked for ID, well actually the last couple of times now." She blushed.

"Well I can get you in." I lied. 

"You can?" her dark eyes lit up.

"Yeah I know the owner so I can get you in around the back." I continued to lie and this Susie girl was taking the bait. 

"No way!" She grinned, not knowing that she would die if she agreed.  

"It's true. So what do you say?" I asked.

"What about my friends?" She asked. 

I had to think quickly. "I'll talk to DJ Jazzman to let them in." I told her. DJ Jazzman what kind of name is that? And where the hell did I think that up? Well who cares.

"Sweet!" I took that as an agreement.

"Come on, let's go." I put my arm around her shoulders and guided her to the back of the club where it was quiet. 

Man, it sure is busy downtown tonight. And I hadn't seen Kai, where was he? I was starting to get paranoid again, but I know nothing was going between Tala and Kai. I'd met up with Tala a few times or shall I say bumped into him. Well I'm sure Kai will turn up sooner or later. I started to walk through the bunch of crowds hanging around the nightclubs. 

My ears pricked up as I heard something. I stopped and focused to block out the background noise and focus on the noise I heard. And then I heard it more clearly. A muffled scream. I located the direction of the sound. The alleyway behind that nightclub. I ran over to the alley shoving people out of my way and getting insults from doing so. But if I didn't get there soon the girl would be dead. It was a vampire attack and I had no weapons on me. Great! I raced around the corner to see two figures, one in shadows with their back to me, the other was a young girl wrapped up in the others arm with a hand over her mouth with the other figure feeding off her neck. I stopped as the girl went limp and the other figure dropped her. She hit the ground lifeless. I shut my eyes with guilt, I was too late. I hate fucking vampires! I felt my hate for vampires turn into rage. I opened my eyes ready to kill the vampire with whatever I could find, but shock completely took over my actions. I stared at the vampire who was hidden in the shadows no longer. His spiky grey bangs and white flowing scarf gave it away. He looked at me with his white eyes, I could see the blood around his mouth. Blood was all over his fangs. He looked completely shocked as his white eyes turned back to their natural crimson shade and his fangs retrieved to their normal size. It was Kai and there was no mistake about that. 

"Ray?" He said very surprised and concerned. He started to walk over to me but I sprinted it out of there. I didn't know what to do so I just ran. My heart ached; he was what I stood up against. I felt tears form in my eyes. He doesn't love me! He used me cause I know how to slay. I've put my friends and myself in danger. I've been so stupid and foolish. My tears then fell and I have no idea where I'm running to. I just know I gotta get away from Kai. I just hoped he wasn't following me. I glanced back to see if he was, and I couldn't see him. I then ran into something accidentally and fell over. I should really look where I'm going. I looked up to notice I'd ran into some one. He looked down at me with his icy blue eyes. I realised it was Tala instantly. 

"Tala!" I got up and wiped my tears away also seeing that his friends were with him.

"Yo Ray, you alright? Where's the fire?" He smiled.

I looked behind me to see if Kai was there.

"Who you looking for?" The guy with lilac hair asked. I didn't know Tala's friends names. 

I was still looking behind me. "Kai." I answered him. I then looked at them and they all looked at each other.

"Why?" Tala asked. For some reason I was becoming suspicious here but I wasn't sure of what.

"Why you running from him?" He asked when I didn't answer him.

"Cause he's a vampire!" I blurted it out. Tala or his friends didn't looked surprised or shocked, which I thought was strange.

Tala then started to laugh. "Well you finally found out then?" 

They knew. "What? You knew?" I yelled. 

"Well of course. We knew Diesty his girlfriend too. We knew her very well." The lilac guy said.

"Well I knew her better than you Bryan." Tala said to his friend. I couldn't believe what I was hearing about Kai. Diesty who murdered my friends was Kai's former girlfriend before me. He was the vampire we knew nothing about. I then took in properly what Tala had said about him. He knew Diesty very well. I started to get a bad feeling about my situation here, I started to back away very slowly. They were talking amongst themselves so maybe I can get away without them noticing. Shit! Tala looked back at me, I stopped.  He then smirked at me from behind his collar. "You really thought we slayed vampires with Kai? You're so gullible. Kai's little girlfriend sired us and gave us this life." He started laughing again.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They were "Vampires." I said out loud by accident.

"You're quick." The short one smirked. 

"Well now he knows our little secret I guess we should kill him." Tala smirked at his friends. I didn't like the sound of that. Tala looked at me as his sky blue eyes turned white like Kai's did. His K9 teeth turned into vampire fangs and before I knew it, Tala's fangs pierced my skin on my neck and I was bleeding, which he was drinking. He was drinking my red blood. I grabbed hold of him trying to get him off me but I was starting to feel quizzy. So I was now holding onto him to try stand up. But the more he drank, the more I felt weak. So this was my fate to die in the arms of a vampire, like Mariah. But it wasn't my vampire's arms. 

I was chasing after Ray on the rooftops so he wouldn't see me. I was a fool for letting him see my vampire form. But I didn't know he was going to be there? If I had known, none of this would be happening now. I don't want to lose Ray. I've fallen in love with him. And all because of hunger, I've blown everything. I'm an idiot! A stupid idiot! How did I let myself get caught by Ray. Of all people, my kitten. I watched him run, looking to see if I was behind him. Ray look where you going! Shit! Of all people Tala had to show up with the Demolition Boys. What they still doing in town? I told them to leave! What's this? Ray knows them? Ray's friends with Tala? I listened in more, but also trying to not blow my cover up here. Tala might be Ray's friend, but Tala doesn't see Ray as a friend, I can tell my his tone. He's toying with him. Letting Ray know all my history after Ray blurted out I was a vampire to them. I wanted to go down a punch Tala's lights out, but I decided to listen in more, see what happens. Then he told Ray that he and the Demolition Boys are vampires too. I knew what was going to happen next and I wasn't going to let Tala take my love's life away. But I was too late, Tala attacked so quickly.

I jumped down into my former gang of vampires. The others were a little stunned to see me, but soon started to attack me, throwing punches and kicks at me. Carrot nose boy jumped in the air and thrusted his feet to kick me, but I grabbed both of his legs, completely surprising him. I then swung him into Spencer's face, knocking the tall vampire out for the count. I then slammed the smaller boy into the ground. I heard a crack, as he lay there unconscious. Then Bryan swung for me. I ducked slamming my fist into his stomach, winding him. He doubled over his arms wrapped around his waist as I stood up I brought my fist up, connecting with Bryan's chin and throwing him into a near by wall, instantly knocking him out. Next was Tala. I grabbed his shoulder, ripping him off the neck of my neko-jin. I then slammed my fist into his face, knocking him back. He looked slightly dazed. I grabbed him by his collar. "Don't you ever touch my kitten again." I growled, punching him again and then letting him collapse on the floor. He wasn't very much of a good fighter anyway. 

I rushed down to Ray's side; he looked very stunned and very dazed. He touched his wound with his hand and looked at his fingers covered in his own blood. His eyes then rolled into the back of his head, I wrapped him up in my arms. 

"Ray?" I shook him gently.

He opened his eyes slightly, looking at me. "Kai……you came to save me." He whispered, his lips portraying a weak smile. His body felt so limp in my arms as I tried to help him stand up. His wound was pouring out blood. I surveyed his vampire wound, if I didn't put pressure on this soon he'll die. He was losing too much blood. I realised my white scarf would be the pressure I needed. I whipped my scarf off and wrapped it around Ray's neck; tight enough to try stop the blood flowing but also loose enough so he could breathe. I started to aid Ray in walking back to the house. I needed to sort this neck injury out before it was too late. 

"Come on Ray, you need to walk." I ordered him, slipping my arm under his and wrapping my other arm around his waist. He was dragging his left foot and barely able to keep his eyes open. I then noticed in the corner of my eye his blood was seeping through my scarf that was tied around his neck, dying it a scarlet colour. This wasn't good, my scarf wasn't doing what I hoped it would and Ray was losing more blood, plus we were no where near the house. It was still the other side of town. I could leap from house to house but with Ray in this condition, I'd rather not risk it. I wouldn't wanna inflict anymore pain on him. So I dragged him as fast I could. 

I looked at him; his eyes were fully closed now. "No! No Ray don't close your eyes! You're not gonna die! You hear me!" I yelled at him, trying to wake him up. 

"But Kai I feel so-" I cut in his sentence. 

"You will make it! You have to trust me! You're gonna get better!" I could feel him getting weaker. "Come on just a bit further!"

"But you're a vampire! How am I to trust you?" He questioned with a tired voice.

"Cause I love you, I maybe a vampire but I do know love Ray." I was talking and also trying to him walk with me. The talking seemed to make him more lively, but unfortunately out conversation stopped there. We staggered a few more blocks until Ray's feet gave way to him. "I can't carry on anymore Kai." He whispered. I was forced down with him. I held him in my arms. He opened his eyes a little. "Kai I'm dying and you know I am. I'm sorry it ended this way." I saw tears form in his beautiful amber eyes. He was right, I knew. Tears also formed in my eyes, as there was only one I could think of to save him. But I didn't want to do it. 

"Ray I have a way to save you." I told him, unsure about this myself and Ray's reaction. 

"No Kai!" He shuck his head. "I hate vampires, I slay them."

"I'm a vampire and do you hate me?" I asked him. He just looked at me. "It's the only way I can save you! You know I'm right. Do you really wanna die properly and leave me? Or stay with me as a vampire? I can save you Ray but only if you will let me?" I questioned my fading away Chinese lover. 

He scrunched his eyes closed as tears feel. "Do it Kai." He confirmed. 

I drew my fangs out and felt my transfer to my vampire side complete. Ray opened his eyes and stared straight into mine. I expected him to be scared but he didn't flinch and his pupils didn't narrow, like they do when he's scared. He seemed to have no fear at all. 

"Are you sure?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes." He answered with a small smile. I leant down and kissed him. He kissed me back gently; he hadn't much strength left at all.

I pulled away from the kiss. I then unwrapped my now crimson scarf from around his neck and bit where Tala had marked him, but it would now by my mark. I heard Ray gasp as I started to drink the remaining blood he had left. I pulled away just in time so he had enough left so he wasn't dead. I looked at him he had a distant look on his face. 

"Come on Ray hold on a little longer." I told him as I slit my hand open with a nail and clenched it so my blood would run better. "Ray open your mouth?" He did as I instructed. My blood dripped into his mouth and I pulled away when he had enough. I then wrapped my scarf around my bleeding hand. "You need to shallow now." He did and the siring was over. 

"Kai…." Ray whispered.

"Don't you worry, you just sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up." I soothed, stroking his cheek.

He smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you." And with that he fell into a vampire sleep. 

"KAI!" A voice shouted behind me, I immediately knew it was that idiot Tyson.

I growled and turned round to him. "What?" I didn't have to pretend anymore. Max was with him too. 

"Holy shit!" Tyson shouted. He then saw Ray in my arms. "What have you done to Ray you bastard?" Tyson continued to shout with a insult thrown in too.

"I saved him, he was going to die!" I countered, telling him the truth. Although neither of them would believe me.

"Bah! You're a vampire-" I cut Tyson off.

"No shit Sherlock!" I spat at him.

He growled. "This was your plan all along wasn't it? To kill Ray cause he's a slayer." He shouted. 

"A slayer?" I asked. What does he mean? I thought girls were the slayer not guys.

"Yes he's the slayer. Mariah passed it onto him somehow and we've only just been told now." Tyson continued with the little story. So that's why his blood tasted really sweet, like a slayer. 

"But you must have knew!" Tyson smirked at me.

"Listen brat! Believe what you want. But I truly love Ray and I wouldn't have sired him if his life didn't depend on it. If you wanna get the vampire who did this you want a Russian by the name of Tala!" I yelled at him.

"We've the vamp-did you say Tala?" He frowned, his blue eyes filled with annoyance.

"Yes Tala Ivahnov." I answered him, looking down at my kitten wishing this vampire sleep wouldn't last for ages.

"I don't believe you! Tala isn't a vampire! He's mine and Ray's friend!" He shouted. So Tala didn't only befriend Ray but that baka too. This was Tala's plan all along. Befriend the Blade Breakers.

"Actually Tyson, Kai's right. I am a vampire just like him." Tala smirked, walking towards us with his hands in his coat pocket.

"We all are." Bryan added, following Tala with Carrot Nose boy and Spencer. I frowned at the Demolition Boys. Why did they have to be here now?

Tyson started stuttering and Max wasn't too happy to be here surrounded by vampires and a new one in the making. 

"What's the matter boys? Scared?" The red-head teased the Japanese and American. "Oh don't worry, I've just fed." He smirked, licking his lips looking at Ray.

"Tala why?" Tyson asked, he looked a little betrayed and angry as he stared at the Russian red-head.

"It wasn't my choice. It was Diesty. She sired us, right guys?" He turned to his three friends. They all nodded their heads. He then looked at me. "Kai?" He raised an eyebrow.

I narrowed my eyes at him and answered him. "Yeah." 

"What! Diesty sired all of you?!" The bluette yelled in surprise.

I closed my eyes and slapped my forehead and shuck my head. I knew what Tala was going to do next.

"She did more than sire us. She had fun with us. But Kai was always the one who was a bit more to her, than we were." The vampire told the annoying human. 

"Kai?" I felt all eyes on me. 

I opened my eyes and removed my hand. I looked at Tyson. "I was Diesty's lover. I was for two hundred years up till the point when the slayer killed her."

"So how did Ray get mixed up in this?" Max asked.

"I killed Mariah cause she was the slayer, but I also realised Ray's heart belonged to her and I wanted him from when I first saw him. So she had to go." I told the two Blade Breakers.

"You did always like a bit of Chinese." Tala cut in laughing.

"Zip it Yuuri!" I hissed at him.

He growled. "It's Tala!" He huffed and sulked a little. I swear he's never grown up even though he's dead.

"So you sired him cause you want him?" Max asked.

"No, I already told you. I sired him to save him." I growled as I felt like I was repeating myself.

"What makes you think you can get away with this?" Tyson yelled.

"Tyson, Tyson." I laughed. "I have been getting away with it ever since I started living in the house. And even after fresh kills like you're American girlfriend, Maxie." I said smugly to the blonde twenty year old.

"Emily! You killed Emily!" He growled in a state of shock.

"I always knew you did it!" Tyson yelled.

"Yeah and I'm a good actor. Now go unless you want to be meeting her!" I growled at the two humans. 

"You-you threatening us?" Tyson asked, determined to stay. Max was also set on staying put.

"No he's telling you to!" Tala joined in. I looked at the red head vampire. He simply smiled at me. I didn't need his help in getting rid of Tyson and Max. 

"We're not going anywhere!" Tyson stood his ground. 

"Wanna bet?" Bryan sneered, turning to his vampire form. His none coloured eyes glared at the two boys and his fangs called out for blood. 

"Bryan!" Tala placed a hand on his chest. "Not now." He looked at Tyson and Max. "So you want a vampire for Ray's fate?" He asked the Japanese. He didn't answer, he just stared at me. "Ty, Ty you're looking at the wrong vampire. It was me who bit Ray! You see I found out that they were a couple and well I've always wanted to get one back on Kai ever since he beat me all them years ago." He growled staring at me. I wanted to kill Tala right now. But then I won't after all he did help me have Ray forever. So I owed him one.

"You bastard!" Tyson yelled.

"Like I've never been called that before." He was being sarcastic, always the cocky one. "Now Tyson if you wanna fight me, you won't be just taking me on, but the whole of us." He looked down at Tyson, like he was superior to Tyson. I saw Carrot Nose Boy and Spencer turn to vampires. Then Tala did. "Now four against two, how do you think that will match up?" he asked with a cocky tone.

"And Tyson remember you got more at stake here. And what I mean by that is your annoying girlfriend and your unborn brat!" I added in. "Now if I was you I'd leave before the Demolition Boys change their minds and go and get Hillary first. I know how much Tala likes new blood." I was playing Tyson up and it was working. Tala played along too and ran his tongue along his fangs.

"You touch Hillary or my baby and I'll kill you slowly and painfully." He threatened. He then left with Max, probably to go make sure Hillary was all right.

Tala and the others laughed as they changed back to their human side.

I picked up Ray. He was still sleeping and would be for the next day or two. 

"I haven't done something like that for a while." Tala was holding his sides while trying to catch his breathe from laughing so much. 

I walked over to him and punched him in the jaw. He fell onto the ground. He sat up rubbing his jaw. He glared at me. "What was that for?" He yelled.

"Never touch my kitten again! And I didn't need your help with them brats!" I said to Tala with an icy tone in my voice.

"I think you'll find I helped you out!" He stood still rubbing his jaw.

"You may have but I never asked." I sounded so cold.

"Oh get over it Kai! You've got your kitten! I've had some fun! Let's just say we put Diesty behind us?" I just glared at him. "Kai for Christ's sake she's dead!" He yelled.

I let a small smirk play on my lips. "Fine then Tala." 

"Cool! Well I guess we'll see you in London in fifty years or so. I think it's time we pay Ram and Kliever a visit." He walked off with a wave of his arm. I watched them leave.

I then looked at Ray. I kissed his forehead which his ying-yang bandana was wrapped around.

Okay I know the ending was pretty crap but I couldn't think of anything decent to write! Megs I hope u like it with being Ram and all and Em-chan! Well there's an epilogue to come, which I need to re-write I don't like it! And aren't you all glad that Tala and Kai are friends! Yayies! So yeah, any reviews would be nice! Ja ne! 

Oh and one more thing before I go! If there is, any Escaflowne fans out there. I recommend you read The Quest for Atlantis by Penalty. It is an A/U fic where all the characters are skaters, bladers, punks, rockers u name it they're that! It's very good and very funny. So if u like Escaflowne please read it! Thanks! And now im gonna go off and tie Van to my ceiling with duct tape just like Em-chan has done with punk Folken!


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: read previous disclaimers.

Authors Note: Hay hay! I'm back with my epilogue! This is the last installment of Vampire's Lust. *pulls out a tissue and sniffles* Yes finally it has come to closing end! *hears cheers in background from Ray and Kai, looks at them* You know you've been loving it! *No comment* hehe! So yeah! I'm dedicating this epilogue to everyone who has read this ficcy and Megs and Em-chan for helping with it! If anyone is wondering who Ram and Kliever well that's L@DyFiCtIoN (aka Megs) and Penalty (aka Em-chan) So yeah I'll get on with writing it now! 

Epilogue

Oh, what happened? Ow, my head hurts. I touched my head as I opened my eyes. Everything is so blurry, where am I? The room was all blurred.

"I see you're awake." A familiar voice echoed. I sat up and saw a blurred figure but soon my eyes focused and the figure became recognizable as Kai. He has his back to me and was doing something but I couldn't see what though. 

"Kai where am I- OW!" Something sharp dug into my lip. I put my fingers up to my lip. It was wet, I looked at my fingers. They were covered in a crimson liquid, I tasted it. The copperish tang told me it was blood. My blood. 

I looked at Kai who was watching me with a smirk on his lips. He had his arms folded across his chest and was leaning against the wall.

"What? OW!" Again that sharp pain. I touched my lip again. More blood. What the hell? I don't understand? 

Kai laughed, unfolding his arms he walked over to me. He sat down next to me. "You need to put these away." He tapped my K9 teeth, except they seemed longer to me. 

"Kai what's wrong with me?" I asked, feeling my longer K9's. 

"Have a look Ray." Then out of no where he handed me a small compact mirror. He then stood up. 

I wasn't sure if I wanted to look. I'm not sure I'll recognize the person in the reflection.

"Go on, no need to be afraid." Kai whispered in my ear behind me. I could feel his breathe tickle the back of my neck. 

I gingerly brought the mirror up and looked at the reflection starring back at me. That wasn't me. I blinked, it blinked. It copied me. I looked into the white eyes with only a black pupil, they were vampire eyes. I looked at the fangs that were my K9 teeth; they were tainted with blood on the tips. My blood. The vampire was me. I looked at the face behind me, it was Kai. He had the same freaky eyes and fangs.

He stroked my hair but looked at me via the mirror. "You'll get use to it kitten." He then changed back to his human appearance, the face I knew. "So you gonna put away them fangs, cause you'll only bite yourself again." He chuckled, planting a kiss on my cheek. I watched as the vampire eyes returned to my normal amber cat eyes and my fangs retracted to their K9 size. I looked like regular Ray again, but my blood and my life weren't regular Ray. They were vampire Ray.

I started to feel hungry. Very hungry. And all I could think to satisfy my hunger was warm human blood. No, it's wrong. I don't want blood, I want normal food. I'm not a vampire. But I am! I'm like Kai! I feed off humans most precious vital life substance.

I watched him fight with his conscious. I found it pretty amusing, since I was never like that. I wanted blood as soon as I crawled out that grave. But I wasn't like Ray, I wasn't a slayer in my short human life. I didn't even know of the creatures of the darkness until Diesty sired me. 

I folded my arms and leant against the wall watching my neko-jin. "Ray you're hungry aren't you?" I chuckled at him.

"No!" He was denying it.

"Ray you're not a human anymore. You are a creature of the night like me. We feed off what you once were. What I were once two hundred or so years ago. Give into it. You can eat normal food the humans consume but the hunger for blood will still be there." I pushed myself from off the wall and walked over to him. He was looking at the floor; I tipped his chin up so his amber eyes would meet with my crimson eyes.

"You're right Kai. Show me?" He asked. 

I smiled. "Not a problem." I then kissed him. He returned the kiss and placed his arms around my neck, I slid my arms around his waist and pulled him closer as the kiss became short, lustful, passionate kisses. He the dragged me down on him. He pulled away from the kiss. I planted kisses on his jaw lines and pleasurable moans escaped his lips. 

"I guess we cancel dinner for a couple of hours." He said playfully, moving his head so I could kiss his lips again.

"Absolutely." I answered in between kisses as I lay him down on the bed, letting my hands roam his body as he tugged on my navy locks. Atleast he hadn't forgotten how to have fun. And fun he will get.

"Which one Kai?" I asked my Russian lover. I'd never hunted before and to be honest this wasn't coming natural to me at all like I had thought.

"I think a couple of ladies will be all right. Or do you want something more filling?" Kai was surveying the people of the night club. 

"Not fussed." I answered, spotting a tasty looking blonde man.

Kai saw me looking at the guy. "I hope you're not eyeing him up, but looking at him as a meal?" He sounded slightly jealous. I didn't know Kai could get jealous.

"Of course he's a meal hunny bunny. I've got you so why would I want anyone else?" I smiled. I wouldn't want anyone else, when I have a sexy, hot Russian vampire to look at. "Wanna share?" I grinned.

"If you're offering." He grinned back, all his jealousy had gone as he knew I was faithful and only teasing him.

I saw the blonde dish enter the toilets and so did the slate spiked Russian. I decided to follow Kai's lead as he was the more experienced vampire. But I somehow felt like I knew what I was doing. So maybe it was natural once you've chosen a meal? Ah, I think way too much.

I shook my head as I entered the toilets, Kai motioned for me to take a piss, while he played pretty boy at the mirror, messing with locks of grey and navy blue, but also watching the blonde in the corner of his eye. Like I was. I watched Kai's every move as well as the victim's. I knew he would attack when the toilet was quiet with just us two vampires and the human man. It would seem the most logical plan.

The toilet cleared out and Kai looked at me which was a signal for me to finish up.

I finished my business and went to wash my hands, side glancing at the guy. Then Kai attacked, grabbing him from behind and locking his arms around his chest.

"What the fuck!" The blonde yelled, trying to break free from Kai's hold. Kai then sank his fangs into his neck. They guy was washed over with pain and fear as he looked at me. He managed to strangle out "Help me?"

I walked over to him, I felt like playing with him. "Help you? Now how can I help you?" I then let my cravings for blood take over. I felt my change to the vampire look take place. I watched the guys face freeze with even more terror. I smirked at the guy. "Sorry but we watched for a while." I smirked and then bite into the other side of his neck. Devouring the sweet tangy taste wash down my throat as I drank him, like a normal drink. No care, no guilt, just my hunger disappearing. The guy soon became drained as both Kai and I were drinking from him. I felt the guy go limp as he fell back into Kai's arms. I couldn't get anymore of the blood. Kai must have experienced the same as he pulled his fangs out a little before me. 

"Satisfying?" he asked, letting the body drop, blood was splashed all around his mouth.

"Very." I answered, lust suddenly washing over me. I also saw it in Kai's eyes. And in union we both picked up the body and slumped against the door, so we wouldn't be disturbed. I then pounced on Kai, attacking him with vicious vampire lust and he returned it all. I ripped off his shirt and I let him pull my long sleeved top over my head. Then the onslaughts of neck kisses started on my neck as my hands wondered to his trousers button and zip. If this is what happens every time after feed, then I'm gonna feed hell of a lot.

I stared at the girl standing in front of Ray and I. I knew who she was and I think Ray had a pretty good guess who she was too. 

"I've been waiting along time to meet you." She placed her hands on her hips. The girl with blue hair and ruby eyes smirked at us.

"Kai do we owe her money?" Ray was pissing about. He recently had started to get cocky and that wasn't usually him. He knew she was the slayer.

"Oh I see you're the comical one." She spoke to Ray with a cold tone. "I always thought it was Kai. Ray not you according to my dad." Dad! Who the fuck is her dad? And he does he know about us?

"Oh Kai don't look surprised. I know about both of you. After all I am the daughter of Tyson and Hillary Kinomiya." Tyson! She's that brat's brat! Oh never would I have guessed she'd be slayer.

I looked at Ray who was just as surprised as me. Now coming to think of it she did look a lot like her father except she was a girl and had red eyes.

"They even named me after you Ray. How pathetic is that? Named after a vampire." She certainly had Tyson's attitude. Annoying. Killing this girl would just be an added bonus to piss that Japanese twat off even more.

"So what?" Ray sounded agitated by this girl. "Have you come here to fight or chat?" He wanted to cut right to the chase. And I'll go with that.

"Fine by me. But this will be your last fight." The girl called Rei snapped at my Chinese koi. 

"We'll see about that." He growled, his fangs peeping out. He then looked at me and I was ready to fight by his side.

"Kai this one is mine, okay?" I told him. I knew he was ready for the fight and I knew he was disappointed by his face. I had to learn by a demonstration on my own. Cause if he helped he'd take over and I'd never learn. I would just always be  shadowed by him. I love him and all but I gotta get a vampire reputation. 

"Fine then." He nodded with agreement as if he understood me. 

"Thanks." I then glared at the girl who shared my name. "So how old are you Rei?"

"Oh stop with the pleasantries." She spat.

"Just curious, you don't look old enough to be a slayer. I was never told, I didn't know I was. But Mariah was seventeen." All the slayers seem to be getting younger and younger. What's with that? Except I was over twenty when I died and Kai told me. But none of that mattered now.

"I'm sixteen. Now shut up and fight!" She ran at me, ready to attack. Time to show Kai what I can really do. I don't expect to be as good as him, but it's only early years.

I blocked her attack with my arm, and then went to kick her legs from under her. She jumped away. I had a feeling this could go on for a while. She threw a stake at me and luckily I caught with both hands just before it reached my heart. I spun the stake round and threw it back at her, the stake impaled her into a tree just missing her flesh but catching her blue top. She growled as she ripped herself away from the tree, leaving abit of her top on the tree with the stake.

"Curse you that was my favourite top as well." She cursed at me. Like I care, it reminded of what Mariah was like sometimes.

"Not like you'll be needing it much longer." I countered.

She growled even more and went to lunge at me again. I simply jumped up, either that was my cat reflexes or vampire reflexes I hadn't tapped into yet. I looked at the stunned girl, and then I landed with neko-jin grace, one hand on the floor. I looked up at her. "Forget we can do that?" I teased.

She hissed and swung her leg out at me. I caught making her trip up and land on her back. I let go off her leg and crawled over to her, I sat on her waist line as she belted me with her fists. 

"Oh ow, please stop you're hurting me." I said with a sarcastic tone. Like her whacking me is gonna help her. She was in a losing situation and probably uncomfortable one too. I saw fear flash in her ruby eyes. I can see now that how much she looks like Tyson, she even has the attitude towards my kind. The attitude I use to have, which I lost sixteen years ago. 

"Scared?" I teased.

"No." She stuttered, meaning yes.

"Well I would be since you know what's coming next." I grabbed her wrists, holding them firmly to the ground. She struggled but I was stronger, I guess. I looked at her neck. I wonder if what Kai said is true. Slayers have the sweetest blood. Rei scrunched her face up ready for life to end and the pain that would follow it first. I then sank my fangs into her delicate tanned skin. I heard her scream with pain. But the scream wouldn't help her when another vampire was just standing by ready to stop any interruptions. I drank back her blood, which was the sweetest I had ever tasted. And soon the girl stopped struggling to break free and her scream became a strangled choke. I felt her heart slowing down and she was dying. Dying from my fangs and craving. Her blood slowed down to the point where she was now dead and her heat had stopped beating. I pulled my fangs out and the climbed off the girl, leaving her to lay there until some poor soul found her.

"She didn't put up much a fight. Pretty much like Mariah." Kai commented. I looked at him. So it was he who killed Mariah. I had a feeling I knew, I could see it when he was sired me. As much as I did love Mariah, I couldn't care less about that the dead slayer. Maybe she was happy in heaven. If that's the place you call it. She's with the rest of the White Tigers. But I know I will never be reunited with her. If I get slayed I'll go to hell. But right now, I was a dead soul living in with breathing.

"I know you killed Mariah." I told my Russian. "And I don't hate you for it. I've got the better deal." I told him.

"I know." He smiled. "Let's go home. I bet you're exhausted."

"Yeah I am, maybe I'll get a massage?" I grinned at him, hoping he'd take my hints.

"If you're good." He teased.

 "Kai what are we doing in London?" I asked my Russian koi, who held my hand tightly as we hurried through the crowds of Christmas shoppers. I hate shoppers; all though picking off a few nice ones isn't all that bad.

"What you smirking at?" Kai looked at me; I didn't realize I was smirking at the thought of some British takeaway.

"Just hungry." I grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"I know Ray-chan; you have some food a little later." And he left his sentence there, he then carried on dragging me through the crowds. Lately Kai had started to call me his little Ray-chan, for the past five years. At first, I thought it was kawaii, and now I was use it. I'd even started calling him Kai-kun. He still calls me his kitten, which is also kawaii. But when you're in a loving relationships you get these pet names, don't you.

Mind started to wonder to just where was Kai taking me? And why was he in a hurry to get there? The day was overcast and snowy so it wasn't cause of the sun that he was rushing. Oh sometimes I still don't get my Russian vampire.

"Kai, where about are we going?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Kai!" A familiar voice bellowed through the crowds. I recognized the voice straight away, although I ain't seen the guy since I was sired. It was Tala Ivahnov. 

He walked over to us with his arm around a girl with blue dreaded hair and green eyes. She wore a red long sleeved jacket over a black bikini styled top. Her red jacket was short and revealed her toned navel and pale flesh. She wore red and black trousers with belts around her shins and one leg was revealing the top of her leg all the way down to her knee. She must have cold as it is winter. The bluette just smirked at me. 

Bryan then joined Tala with a blonde girl clinging onto his arm. She had her blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail with two bangs that resembled Tala's bangs. She had grey eyes that seemed to shimmer at me. She smiled at me with her blood red lips that matched her blood red trenchi that hung over her shoulders revealing a purple corset underneath and a pair of black trousers to finish the look off. Geez I was starting to sound like some fashion presenter, I'm losing it.

"So you made it then?" Tala smiled at the both of us. 

"Well we where in the neighbourhood." Kai told the Russian.

"Hey Kai." The dready girl winked at my vampire.

"Kliever." Kai nodded his head at her.

"Kai who's this cutie with you?" The blonde girl asked. She was referring to me, as she was eyeing me up.

"Ram, Kliever this is my partner Ray Kon." He introduced them to me. 

"Aww it's always the cute ones that are yaoi." Ram giggled, Kliever joined in with her. I felt my cheeks blush. 

"Hey, I'm cute!" Tala protested at Kliever. 

"Yeah and me." Bryan also complained. 

"OH we were only playing." Ram stroked Bryan's pale cheek, meaning it at both vampires. I was guessing they were all couples like Kai and I. 

Who were these girls anyway? They weren't with Tala when I met him all those years ago. And I knew Diesty had sired Kai and the Demolition Boys but I hadn't heard of any girls with the gang.

"Kai who are they?" I asked quietly as the two girls were trying to convince Tala and Bryan they were just messing.

"Ray, these are Diesty's sisters. Diesty was the one who sired Ram and Kliever. She also was the eldest and the one in charge until Mariah slayed her that was. We're all free now." They were Diesty's sisters! Diesty had sisters! I had no idea she had sisters! I guess there was a lot I didn't know. 

"Hey there." Kliever winked at me, while Ram just smiled. They had heard what Kai said. 

"Where's Ian and Spencer?" Kai asked, I also noticed the other two Demolition Boys were missing.

Tala looked sadly at the ground; I guess something bad had happened. Bryan spoke up.

"A slayer got them a long time ago." He looked so sorrowful and I started to wonder was it Rei, Tyson's daughter that maybe had killed them? I had one of those feelings I was gonna be right.

"We never found Rei again after she slayed them. But she's probably dead now." Tala added.

So it was Rei Kinomiya then. She just didn't happen to meet us that night but she was seeking us out.

"She is dead now." I murmured, looking at the floor. Thinking back to the night, I didn't realise I had said the out loud.

"What?" Tala asked. 

I looked up, both remaining Demolition Boys were looking at me with the cold eyes. "She is dead. I killed her, she found Kai and me and challenged us but I decided I wanted to get her. She was my first slayer and my only so far."

"So Ray got your revenge for them." Kai added.

"Well we owe you one then." Bryan told me. But what did he mean by owe me one? Does that mean they'll help me out in the future if I need them?  I guess I'll have to wait and see.

"So who's hungry then?" Kliever said changing the subject and mood. 

"Why you offering?" Tala took her hand and looked at her wrist as he brought it to his lips.

"Sod off!" She snatched it away him and then elbowed him in his gut.  He rubbed his gut while Kliever and Ram laughed at him. I couldn't help but smile, I saw that Kai and Bryan were smirking. 

"Hey that hurt!" He pretended to whimper. 

"Oh get over it Tala." Kliever told her vampire lover. 

"Hey would you two both like to come a rave?" Ram asked us. "They've got free blood and sprinklers." She smiled.

"So what do you say?" Kliever asked, placing her hands very girly like on her hips, with puppy eyes.

"Ray do you fancy it?" Kai asked me. I've never been to one, so I don't know what they're like.

"I've never been to one." I told them.

Ram walked over to us and looked at the duo coloured hair vampire. "Kai have you never taken your kitten to a rave? I'm disappointed in you. You're much duller than I remember." She then looked at me, grabbing my hand. "Come on kitten, we'll show you a good time." She started jogging, dragging me behind her. I had a feeling kitten will stick with me for a long time now.

"Kai!?" I called back, looking at him. He just smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders as he walked with Bryan, Kliever and Tala. I wasn't sure if we could trust Tala. After all, it was him who led me to believe he was my friend and he did bite me preparing me for this life of darkness and killing. Moreover, could we trust these two British girls? They were Diesty's sisters and well I didn't trust her as I far as I could throw which wasn't very far. However, Kai seemed all right with them, so if he trusts them I guess they must be okay. I wonder when did he make his peace with Tala? Was it while I was sleeping? There were still things I didn't know. I guess my vampire will tell me eventually. I started to wonder if we'll replace the missing Demolition Boys and will Kai be the leader once again? Whatever happens now, I've still got my vampire. My Vampire Lust.

And finally it is done! I have finished! *sighs* And all before Christmas! So its taken me nearly a year to write this! What a lot of time! Well my writing will not end there! I am currently working on a new ficcy, Ray and Kai again! It's called Konichwa, who are you? I dunno if ive spelt that right, but that's what its called! So look out for that soon. Hopefully I'll start it before Christmas! Thanks again for all your support! Especially L@DyFiCtIoN! And sorry if the ending to this epilogue sucked a little! That's what sleep reduces me to writing.

Well HAPPY CHRISTMAS! And see you soon, hopefully.

Diesty-chan  


End file.
